Taken
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Emily leaves JJ in Paris with a question. What if the answer to that question is the way that Ian Doyle will reenter everyone's lives, to try to get Emily back? Will have lots of JJ also. M for sexual content & language. ***Nominated for best characterization of Emily Prentiss in the Profiler's Choice Awards***
1. Prologue

**a/n: Hi guys. So i had this idea in my head for a while. I love the idea of Emily as a mother, and I absolutely love JJ and Emily's friendship, and I love the Ian Doyle arc in Emily's life, so I figured, lets tie it all together. So I hope you enjoy this story!**

_**Paris 2011**_

___"Good luck," the young blonde woman whispered, squeezing her best friend's hand. The older woman with honey colored hair, took her friend's other hand and looked at her seriously._

_ "Promise me, Jay, you'll take care of her," she begged, looking deep into her friend's bright blue eyes._

_ "I'll protect her with my life," the blonde promised._

_ "Thank you," the brunette whispered, and stood. She took the envelope that was on the table and walked away into the distance, away from the life she knew._

_**Quantico, Virginia 2005**_

__Ring. Ring. Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, to her friends, groaned at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hotch this better not be another case," She muttered to herself as she reached for the cellphone. She picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" JJ croaked out. It was 2am. Who would be calling her then, besides her boss, Aaron Hotchner?

__"JJ," a voice sniffled in to the phone. It was her best friend, Emily. JJ rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Em? You're home," JJ exclaimed. She flipped on her bedroom light.

JJ worked in the FBI, at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, as the media liaison, and Emily worked for the CIA, running special undercover ops. Of course, she couldn't tell JJ what exactly they were, but she could tell the basics.

"Uhm, Jay, you're at home right? You're not on a case?" Emily asked. There was apprehension in her voice.

JJ immediately sensed the fear and worry in Emily's voice and asked, "Are you hurt? Are you ok?" She ran her hand through her soft blonde hair.

"Yeah… I just…will you come over? I'm at home," Emily whispered.

"I'll be right over," JJ said, and added, "Will you be ok till I get there?"

"Yeah I will. Thank you, JJ," She murmurs.

"Of course, honey," JJ says softly, and hangs up. She grabs her wallet and keys and is out the door in a matter of seconds.

As JJ drove to Emily's house, well over the speed limit, so many things were running through her mind.

Emily shouldn't have been home for another month. She was on a special mission in Europe, working with interpol, undercover. That's all Emily could say, from some unidentified location. She would call JJ once every other week for an hour or so, just to give an update on how she was doing, and then to hear all about JJ's life. She missed her best friend so much.

She pulled in to Emily's apartment complex. She smiled at the doorman.

"Hello, Agent Jareau. It's really late, you know. Are you here to see Emily? I think she's away on a business trip," An old man in his late sixties said.

"Hi, Steve. Nope just checkin' up on everything for her…The heat's not working right and it's really cold at my place so I think I might stay over here," She told her.

"Sounds good. You have your key?" He asked.

"I do," JJ said with a grin. Although she enjoyed talking to the kind man usually, she was really worried about Emily, and wanted to get up to her as soon as possible.

"She's lucky to have such a good friend," He said to JJ. She smiled and quickly ran to the elevator. She reached Emily's apartment, and hurriedly pulled out her key. She unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

"Em, it's me," She called shutting the door. She heard tears.

"Em?" She asked softly. She placed her keys and wallet on the table, and the bag she brought with her, and made her way into the bedroom, where Emily was curled up crying.

"Oh, Emmy," She murmured. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her friend in a hug. Sobs wracked Emily's body. She couldn't speak, so JJ decided not to push her.

She cradled Emily in her arms, running her fingers through her dark raven locks. She murmured sweet nothings into Emily's ear.

"Oh, Em. What happened to you, honey," She whispered, shaking her head. Though there was an eight year age difference between the two, Emily being older, JJ was often the more maternal figure between the two. While Emily was usually the fun trouble maker, JJ was the one that went along with the fun to keep her best friend from getting into messes.

JJ was worried about this deal Emily had going with the CIA. They had Emily going undercover, profiling criminals, terrorists, murderers, robbers, the likes.

When Emily finished crying, she slowly wiped her eyes and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You ready to talk?" JJ asked softly.

Emily nodded her head, then shook it no, then slowly nodded again.

"I'm done. I got myself out. I'm done the undercover ops," She told her.

"Good, honey, that's really good…so why are you crying?" JJ asked, rubbing soothing circles around Emily's back.

"JJ, we've been friends for over a year now…and I've been keeping something from you," Emily said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Em?" JJ asked softly.

"I…I have a daughter, Jay," Emily whispered.

"A daughter?" JJ asked surprised.

"She…she lives with my parents right now…" Emily said.

"How…how old is she?" JJ asked quietly.

"She's eight…her name is Riley," Emily murmured, thinking about her baby girl.

"Em, you've been gone for almost two years…" JJ said quietly.

"I know. Jay, that's why I need your help," Emily said quietly, "I have to go pick her up tomorrow from my parents… I was supposed to be gone a little while longer, but…stuff happened… and now I have to go get her. I just need you to come with me. I can't do it alone."

"Honey, of course I'll go with you," JJ nodded.

"Jay, I'm so scared. What if she doesn't recognize me? What if…she doesn't want to come with me?" Emily rattled off all her worries. The younger woman wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Honey…she will. I know she will," JJ whispered.

"How…do you know that, Jay?" Emily begged.

"Because I know you, Em. And if you're anything like how you are with me when you're with her, then she will want to go with you in a heart beat," JJ assured her.

JJ stared into Emily's eyes, and took both of her hands.

"How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?" Emily asked.

"C'mere," JJ said and she hugged Emily tightly.

JJ pulled Emily into the bed, and covered her up.

"Go to sleep. You need to get your rest," JJ said.

"Stay with me," Emily begged.

"Of course," JJ said. She climbed into the bed with her best friend and they both fell asleep.

JJ was like the sister Emily had never had. Emily was an only child and she very rarely was cared for by her parents. JJ had a sister, but when JJ was eleven, her sister killed herself. JJ hadn't felt the camaraderie and safety that she felt with Emily in years.

**a/n: Do you like it? Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: thanks for all the good comments! now the story will officially starts! Thanks thanks thanks!**

The next morning JJ awoke to find that Emily was not in bed. JJ quickly crawled out of bed to find Emily.

"Em," She called out.

"In here, Jay," Emily replied. JJ went down the hall into a room, with the door closed.

"What are you…" JJ began as she entered the room, but then realized what it was.

"Was this her room?" JJ asked as she looked around. It had purple walls, and there was a bed with a purple flowered bed spread.

"Mhhmm…" Emily nodded. She was remaking the bed.

"C'mon. Have some coffee," JJ suggested quietly.

Emily stared down at the bed for a moment.

"It's gonna be ok," JJ said. She took Emily's hand and pulled her away.

JJ made coffee and they took the cups to go.

"I'll drive," JJ told her. They climbed in Emily's car and started their drive to her parents house.

"Em," JJ began, after a long silence.

"Yeah, Jayje?" She mused.

' "You seem upset…and I think it's more than just picking up Riley. Wanna tell me what's really wrong?" JJ asked curiously. JJ knew Emily was nervous and afraid, but she knew there had to be something else besides that , which was scaring Emily.

"Not really…not now," She said.

"Em? Please. You were sobbing yesterday. You couldn't even talk. tell me something," JJ told her gently.

Emily was silent for a minute. Then she looked at JJ quietly.

"I did…something really awful this time, Jay. In Europe. Really awful. And…the person I did it to…they put him away…he was a criminal…but where he is…it's really terrible JJ. And he's away for now, but I don't know as though they're gonna be able to keep him there," Emily said nervously, "And if he ever escapes…" She stopped herself. There were tears in her eyes.

"Emily," JJ said, pushing her a little.

"He'll kill me, Jen," She said. Her eyes fluttered closed and she grimaced. JJ slammed on the breaks.

"Jesus, Jen!" Emily exclaimed, her eyes crashing open.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," JJ said, beginning to cry, "I panicked!" Cars around them honked and drove around them. JJ pulled over the side of the road.

"Kill you, Emily?" JJ asked, blinking back tears. She nodded grimly.

"What did you do?" JJ whispered. She took Emily's hands. Emily hugged her tightly.

"I'll be ok," She said, "Come on. I want to see my baby," Emily said softly.

"I know you do," JJ said, nodding in understanding. She got back onto the road and soon they were at Emily's parents house.

"Ready?" JJ asked softly.

"Yes," Emily said firmly. She got out of the car and JJ took her hand.

"It'll be ok," She said squeezing it. They walked together to the front door.

"Ok," Emily nodded taking a deep breath. She rang the door bell.

A man came to the door. He was tall, wearing nice pants and a sports coat.

"Emily," Her dad greeted her with a smile, "Come on in!"

"Hi Dad," She said, "You remember my friend JJ?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. How are you, JJ?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm great, Mr. Prentiss. How are you?" JJ grinned.

"I'm doing well. Riley bear is in the living room with your mother," Emily's dad said to Emily.

"My _mother_ is playing with my _daughter_?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"I think your _mother_ is sitting with paper work in the same room as your _daughter_," He laughed.

"Great. Well let's do this," Emily said quietly.

"She asks about you a lot," He told her.

"Oh thank god," Emily said to the sky.

"Come on, kiddo," Her dad said. He put his arm around her and led the girls to the living room.

"Riley," Emily's dad said.

"Hi, Grandpa," Riley replied with a smile. JJ and Emily were in the hall way outside the room. They didn't want to scare Riley.

"She's beautiful," Emily murmured.

"She looks like her mama," JJ said with a smile. Riley had porcelain skin, raven dark locks, and bright red lips. She had a small frame and a huge smile.

"Darlin', there's someone here to see you," He said with a smile.

"Who, Grandpa?" Riley asked curiously.

"Guys, come on in," He said. Slowly Emily entered, with JJ at her side.

"Riley?" Emily asked softly, kneeling down. It had been over two years since they had seen each other. They hadn't talked much either, because Emily had been undercover.

"Mommy?" Riley asked, unsure. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, baby," She said softly. Riley's confused look turned into a huge grin.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, and tackled Emily.

"Oh Riley, I missed you so much," Emily exclaimed, gripping Riley tightly. Emily was crying, "Oh god I missed you."

"I missed you too," Riley said, stilling holding Emily. Riley finally let go of Emily.

"Who's that?" Riley asked.

"This is my best friend, JJ," She introduced.

"Hi Riley," JJ greeted.

"Hi," Riley said shyly.

"Riley, why don't you go grab your stuff you want to take home with your mom," Emily's mother suggested.

"I'm…gonna go home today?" Riley asked quietly.

"Yeah…you want to right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Ok mommy," She nodded and ran off to get her things.

"Agent Jareau, good to see you again," Emily's mother said. Emily's mom and JJ were not as comfortable, as Emily's dad was with JJ.

"Uhm, Ambassador Prentiss, good to see you as well," JJ said with a small smile. They stood awkwardly together in the room, until Riley came out with a bag.

"All set, honey?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am!" She exclaimed.

"Well then let's get out of here," Emily said with a smile, and with that, they left.

All of Emily's nerves, fears and anxieties had been squashed….for now.

**an: I know it's short, but expect longer chapters soon! this was kind of fluffy, but expect lots of angst and what not very soon:) R&R please**


	3. Chapter 2

**Quantico, VA 2006**

"This isn't a whirl, Agent Hotchner. I don't know how the paper got screwed up, or if you believe my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't by the way," Emily said firmly, to the tall man standing before her, "I _belong_ in this unit. And all I'm asking you for, is the chance to show you that," Emily said, pleading her case. Emily had gone to the BAU, where JJ worked, because she had gotten a job transfer there. She had been working in a local field office, but she decided to take profiling classes as well, and was quickly transferred to the BAU.

The only problem was that when she got there, she found out that neither Agent Aaron Hotchner, the Unit Chief, nor Agent Jason Gideon, the senior special agent, had approved a transfer. They had no clue that she was even coming. They had quickly dismissed her and left on a case.

_ "Em, I'll call you when we're heading home. And you meet up with Hotch then and tell him that you were in fact transferred here," JJ had told her. _

_ "Thank, Jayje," Emily said with a small smile. She was a little crushed that the agents had so quickly dismissed her, but JJ knew how to make things better._

_ "Of course," She said giving Emily a hug, "Give my love to Riley. We'll have dinner when I get back?" JJ asked._

_ "Definitely," Emily nodded, "She missed you this week," She said with a smile._

_ "Maybe tonight or tomorrow I'll give my girl a call," JJ said with a laugh, "I gotta run. Bye, hon," JJ said waving, and she left with her team for the midwest to catch a serial killer._

__"Have you been here for three days?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow. After everything she had just said, that was all he had gotten out of it? Emily took a deep breath, calming down before she responded.

"I was told you were returning today, so I came back to explain," Emily said, "I, reviewed your newest file, while I was waiting," Emily said quickly, before Hotch could respond. She then went to give the working profile that she had come up with.

"You can see maintenance for a desk and supplies. We brief new cases at ten o'clock in the conference room," Hotch said after a moment.

"Thank you sir. You won't be sorry," Emily told him with a smile. She turned to leave.

"And Emily," He said.

"Yes, sir?" She asked. He smiled.

"JJ's in her office, waiting. Make sure you tell her the news. Other wise, she'll be harassing me all day tomorrow," He said with a grin.

"I will, sir," Emily said with a nod. She laughed at JJ. JJ and Hotch were very close, because they spent the most time together. JJ was not a profiler. She was the media liaison, which meant she dealt with the bureaucrats and helped Hotch with the politics of the job, besides working with the press and supporting victims' families. Emily knew that JJ and Hotch were good friends, so she sort of figured JJ would let it slip that she and Emily were friends.

Emily walked along the catwalk to JJ's office, which was just a few doors down from Hotch's.

Emily knocked.

"Come in," JJ murmured. She was looking down at a file when Emily shut the door.

"You can't harass our boss tomorrow JJ," Emily said subtly. JJ looked up.

"What are you-?" JJ began, but then realized with a grin what Emily had said.

"Our?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am!" Emily said with a grin. JJ hopped out of her chair and hugged her.

"Let's go. Now. We're leaving. We are celebrating! We're goin to a bar!" JJ exclaimed.

"Jay, I don't want to start my first day on the new job with a hangover," Emily said gently.

"Where's Riley?" JJ asked.

"With the Macphersons," Emily said. They were Emily's neighbors.

"Well, then let's pick her up and go to your house and I'll make you guys a celebratory dinner, and I will casually slip you a few shots of tequila," JJ said with a shrug.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Emily teased the twenty-eight year old agent with a drink, "What are you, like twelve?"

"I hate you. And let's just remember, they carded you too," JJ reminded her.

"Well good. I hate when they don't. I feel so damn old," Emily said laughing, as JJ gathered her bags.

"C'mon," JJ said pulling Emily out of her office. As they walked by Hotch's office, JJ poked her head in.

"Bye Hotch," She said with a grin.

"Bye, Jayje. And uhm, go easy on the celebrating tonight. I don't want her," He said motioning to Emily, "coming in with a hangover on the first day."

"Told you," Emily muttered hitting Emily.

"Party. Pooper," JJ teased.

"Well have a few," He allowed, "But _only _ a few."

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow," JJ waved and shut his door. As they walked away, JJ said, "Now mind you, he's only that funny with me. During the day, _especially_ on cases, he is all business, serious, one hundred and ten percent of the day," JJ said rolling her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Emily said as they reached their cars.

"I'll see you at your house. I'm gonna hit the grocery store," JJ said, hugging Emily, "And the liquor store," She added.

"See you, Jayje," Emily said with a smile. They hopped in their cars and went their separate ways.

**Quantico, VA 2007**

"JJ! He just hit me!" The stringy haired, nerdy but charming man, Dr. Spencer Reid, exclaimed, as he was being relentlessly teased by Emily's partner, Special Agent Derek Morgan. Derek was tall dark and handsome. He had pearly white teeth that he often flashed with his signature flirting smile. He was the team's original playboy. The whole team was on the jet on the way home from a case.

"Behave boys," JJ muttered, not looking up from the file she was reading, "Or I will ground you both."

"Yes mom," Derek retorted with a chuckle. With that, Emily, who was walking by with a book and a mug of coffee, hit Derek with her book.

"JJ! Why can she hit me?" He asked. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Cuz you're a smart ass," Emily told him, sitting down across from JJ, giving her the mug of coffee.

"Thank you," JJ said with a smile, "Where's," JJ began and then in a really low, quiet voice, whispered, "the girl," and then in a normal voice, "tonight?"

"Girl?" Derek asked raising his eyebrow, "What girl? Emily are you a lesbian?" Derek asked laughing.

"Mind your fucking business," Emily said laughing, throwing her book at his head. He caught it with one hand.

"Lucky I caught that. You could have dented this beautiful head. I don't think ladies want a dented head," Derek told her.

"No, but they're fine with an empty one," Emily retorted.

"You two fight worse than my son and his friends," Hotch said from the other end of the plane.

"How old's Jack, now Hotch?" Emily asked. She was stilling learning about her new family everyday.

"Almost three," Hotch said. With that, everyone laughed at them.

"I hate you all," Emily murmured. Curling her knees up, she leaned her head on JJ's shoulder and closed her eyes. JJ rubbed her knee while reading the file. Derek put her book down in front of her, and sat back in his seat.

"Are you two lesbians together?" Derek teased again. With out opening her eyes, Emily took the book and threw it back a Derek, hitting him square in the chest.

"Shouldn't have given me the book back," She murmured, and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, JJ woke Emily.

"We're here," JJ murmured. Emily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw that everyone was stretching out and standing up.

"You drooled on my shoulder," JJ told her. She grimaced.

"Sorry, hon," She said biting her lip.

"It's ok," JJ laughed, "Let's get out of here," JJ said. They grabbed their go bags. Emily hugged Derek.

"Bye, princess," He said to her. She smiled.

"Bye, princess," She responded. He laughed. He made sure Hotch and Gideon were ahead of them, and he slapped her ass.

"Derek!" She squealed. He laughed.

"See you later," He grinned, "Bye Jayje. Later, pretty boy," He said to Reid.

"Bye guys," Reid said waving to Emily, JJ and Derek, and he went off on their separate ways.

"Emily," Hotch said to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I have a word?" He asked.

"Sure," She said, "Jay, can you pick up…" Emily began.

"Yeah. And I'll stay and wait with…" JJ said. It amused her how they could communicate so well without finishing their sentences.

"And will you warm up the…" Emily said.

"And I'll keep…" JJ said, not wanting to say 'keep her up' in case Hotch could hear.

"Thank you," Emily said with a smile. JJ walked away leaving Emily and Hotch.

"What was that all about?" He asked as they made their way to his office.

"We've been friends for two years and now we don't even need to finish our sentences. We just get each other," Emily said shrugging. They reached Hotch's office. They entered and he shut the door.

"Have a seat," He offered. She sat down on the couch, and he sat on the plush chair across.

"So…how are you doing?" He asked. On the last case, Emily had resigned from the team because Strauss, the Section Chief, had been asking for dirt on Hotch and the rest of the team. Rather than sell them out, she quit. Hotch had been suspended at the time, but his team needed help on the case they were working on in Milwaukee, so Hotch convinced Emily to go with him to help. They were both reinstated to their jobs following the case. The case had ended with Emily going into the unsub's house solo, getting hit with a two by four, and the victim being saved, before the unsub could kill her. The unsub's son was taken away, and the unsub was arrested. Over all it had been relatively successful.

"I'm good," Emily said nodding, "My head's all better. And JJ and I have been talking…not a lot of compartmentalizing with her," Emily said laughing. One strength Emily had was objectifying herself and keeping her emotions in check. She was easily able to put her emotions in boxes and pack them away in her mind, to get her jobs done efficiently. That's why she was so good undercover, until her last case.

"JJ's blunt. She'll get what she wants out of you," He said agreeing, "Does she know about Strauss?" He asked.

"Yeah. I told her. But you know she won't say anything," Emily said quickly.

"I know. I'm glad you told her, though," Hotch said.

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"I just like knowing that you _are_ in fact talking to someone, and you're not bottling it all up," He said.

"For the most part, my bottling it up is over," Emily said. This was half true. She would always keep her under cover days to herself. And Riley. Riley was the biggest secret Emily had. She didn't want her team knowing about Riley, because Emily never trusted any one. With her under cover jobs, only Emily's handler, Sean McCallister, and her partners, Tsia Mosley, Clyde Easter and Jeremy Wolff, who were her JTF-12 team and worked closely with her in her Interpol days, knew about Riley.

Emily didn't want anyone knowing about Riley, because especially in her undercover days, Emily had a bad habit of slipping under the radar and running away. That's what she did with her last undercover case. That's why she left JTF-12. People not knowing about Riley meant there were no strings attached in any of her relationships. JJ was the only strings, and thus far, Emily had stuck with JJ. But with this new team, that Emily was growing closer to each day, it was hard for her to keep it all a secret. If Emily ever had to run from this team, them knowing about Riley would be too much. It would be easier to track Emily if they had a kid to look for too, and plus, emotionally it would be too hard on everyone. Emily just knew, the fewer people that knew about Riley, the better.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing," Emily murmured.

"Emily," Hotch warned.

"I'm good. Promise. Can I go?" She asked, "JJ's warming up my favorite casserole," She said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes. Go," He allowed.

"Thank you," She said sincerely, "For making me go to Milwaukee."

"Thank you," He said genuinely, "For coming."

With that, Emily left. Half an hour later, she was home. She unlocked the door and threw her go bag at the front door.

"Riley," Emily called.

"Mommy!" The nine year girl exclaimed, "you're home!"

"C'mere!" Emily said with a grin. She picked up daughter and hugged her tightly.

"How was school this week?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Great. I got an A+ on my spelling test!" She exclaimed, dragging Emily by her hand to the fridge, "Aunt JJ put it up so you could see," Riley explained.

"That's great, honey. I'm so proud of you," Emily said kissing her forehead.

"Guess what else?" Riley asked excitedly.

"What else?" Emily teased.

"Do I look different to you?" She asked with a big grin.

"Hmm…you look like you've gotten a little shorter…and you're hair is definitely a different color," Emily joked.

"No silly! Look! My teeth! Two fell out this week!" She exclaimed.

"Two? Did Molly Macpherson punch you out?" Emily said laughing. Molly was the neighbor that helped babysit Riley while Emily was out.

"No she did not!" Riley exclaimed, "They fell out! And Molly said to wait to show them before I put them under my pillow and the tooth fairy takes em away, in case you didn't believe me!" Riley said showing Emily the two teeth.

"Very nice! Go put those under your pillow. You'll double the money from the tooth fairy because there's two, ya know!" Emily told her.

"I know!" riley said.

"Also, it's bed time. So brush your teeth and hop in bed. I need to talk to JJ, and then I will tuck you in. Good?" Emily asked.

"Good," Riley agreed. She ran off and Emily went into the kitchen.

"Hey," JJ said with a smile.

"Hi," Emily said.

"How was your talk?" JJ asked.

"Short, sweet and to the point," Emily said with a shrug.

"You're plate's in the microwave. Go tuck her in and explain. I'll warm up your food," JJ said.

"Thank you," Emily said with a smile, and she walked away to tuck her daughter into bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: thank you so much for all the reviews! means a lot to me. shout out to my best friend, Tess…who casually hacked my account to review this story: thanks, hon, you're the best!**

**and a shout out to everyone else who's reviewed: i love you, let's get married.**

**mmk on to the story now! r&r and enjoy this wicked long chapter!**

**Quantico, VA 2008**

"Hey, JJ, you ok?" Emily asked, as she leaned against the door to JJ's office. They had just gotten back from a case that had really affected JJ. A woman had moved to a new state because of a stalker problem that she had had, and the stalker ended up finding her and taking her hostage.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," JJ said as she sat up casually in her chair.

"Ok…because you've been acting a little off recently," Emily added._ Best friends don't say ok,_ she reminded herself.

"I'm tired…" JJ said with a shrug. Emily shut the door and sat down across from JJ.

"Now what really is the problem. Are you and Will having an issue?" Emily asked. Will was the attractive southern detective JJ had met while working a murder case in New Orleans. He had immediately had a thing for her, and they shamelessly flirted the entire time. And Emily, as the best friend, saw it right away.

"No..no, Will and I…we're great," JJ said quickly.

"Then?" Emily asked. JJ sighed and gave in.

"It's not a bad thing," She said, "I promise."

"Then just _tell_ me already. Or I'll have Garcia track your credit card usage!" Emily threatened.

"Alright, alright. But you should feel very special. You're hearing this before Will," JJ said.

"Ok. Great I feel like jesus. That special. Now tell me!" Emily commanded excitedly.

"I'm pregnant," She said with a small grin.

"JJ! Jen! Jennifer! Oh my! Congratulations!" Emily exclaimed practically climbing over JJ's desk to hug her.

"Calm down, Emily. Deep breaths. In and out," JJ told her through the hug.

"Oh wow. Yes. Wait so that means Captain Crawfish and you…" Emily began, "_Did it,"_ in a lower voice.

"Yes, Emily. We _did it._ More than once. On a lot of different surfaces," JJ told her. She knew that would freak out Emily.

"Ok. Ew. Yup too much for me," Emily said throwing her hands up.

"Get out now," JJ said laughing, "I have to call Will," JJ said.

"Fine. But we need to go out soon. The daughter wants to see you," Emily said laughing, "We're going out to a movie tonight. You and Will wanna come?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll ask Will casually while I'm explaining the pregnancy," JJ said laughing.

"Tell him over popcorn and gummy worms tonight," Emily said with a shrug.

"Will do. I'll call you if we're going," JJ said.

"K bye," Emily said with a wave and walked out of her office. JJ sighed and pulled out her phone.

_"Lamontagne," Will answered._

"Will, it's JJ, hi," she said.

_"Hey, chere. How are you?" He asked._

"I'm good…we just really  need to talk," JJ stressed.

_"Why? What's going on? You ok?" He said worriedly._

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine…I'm uh….I'm pregnant, Will," JJ said slowly.

_"Pregnant? You sure?" He asked. _Oh shit. Did he not want this?

"Yeah. I'm very sure," JJ said nervously.

_"JJ that's great! That's amazing!" He exclaimed._

"You're happy? You want this?" JJ asked still unsure.

_"Of course. I'm ecstatic!" He said, grinning through the phone. _JJ wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god," JJ said with a smile.

_"You're welcome," he teased._

"Now that that's out of the way…Emily and Riley are going to see a movie and grab some dinner and they wanted to know if we wanted to go," JJ told him.

_"Yeah, absolutely. I haven't seen Riley in a while," He said. _Riley and Will were very close. Because Riley didn't have much of a father figure in her life, she stayed very close with Will.

"Great. I'll tell Emily. I'm leaving now," JJ said gathering her things, "I'll meet you at home," she said.

_ "Sounds good. And JJ?" He asked._

"Yeah Will?"

_"I love you."_

"Will, I love you, too." With that, they hung up and JJ made her way out of the office. As she turned the corner she bumped into Emily.

"Emily! Why are you still here?" JJ exclaimed.

"Calm down. Talk and walk," Emily told her as they walked down the catwalk towards the elevator.

"He was really happy. And we're coming with you guys," JJ said with a grin.

"Yes. Good! Riley misses her uncle Will," Emily said.

"Will misses her too," JJ agreed. They parted their ways when they reached their cars.

"Meet me at my house at 6. We'll get dinner and see a late movie. It's Friday so no school for the little girl," Emily reminded.

"Good. Ok see you in a bit," JJ said hugging Emily. Emily got in her car and drove away.

As JJ got in, a voice called out to her.

"JJ!" She turned to see who it was. It was Derek.

"Hey," JJ said with a smile.

"You look better," He commented.

"Yeah. I was just tired. I am better," She said truthfully.

"Well, good," Derek said with a grin.

"What's up?" JJ asked, because she could tell that there was some more that Derek had to say.

"I was just…you and Emily are close right?" He asked.

"Like sisters," JJ said nodding.

"Well, I mean, we're partners and we are close," He began.

"But?" JJ asked sensing a 'but'.

"But I feel like she's been keeping something from us," He said.

"Derek…she's just a more private person. She tells you a lot… for her," JJ explained.

"I know…and everyone likes their privacy. I just, feel like it's something big. Important, ya know?" He asked.

"No, I do. I get it," JJ said nodding, "It's just… she's gone through a lot in her life and she has trust issues. You know that," she said.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry for holding you up…looked like you guys were making plans," Derek said grimacing.

"Not a problem. Hey, wanna grab lunch this weekend?" JJ asked, feeling like she needed to make it up to him.

"Sure," Derek nodded.

"Ok cool. I'll call you," JJ said with a smile. JJ and Derek departed their separate ways and JJ went home.

**Quantico, VA 2009**

"Hello?" JJ answered her phone. She was feeding a now one year old Henry.

_"It's Em," Emily said._

"Hey, what's up?" JJ asked, kissing Henry's forehead. She handed the food off to Will, and walked into the other room.

_"Would I be able to drop off Riley?" Emily asked._

"Yeah, why what's up?" JJ asked, "Everything ok?"

_"I'm just gonna go check up on Hotch. He's a wreck, Jayje," Emily said sadly. _Hotch's wife, Haley, and four year old son, Jack, were living in a safe house with a US Marshall, because Hotch had been attacked by an unsub, George Foyett. This man had threatened to kill Hotch and his family, and they knew this was the only way to protect them.

Foyett stabbed Hotch repeatedly in the stomach before leaving him at a hospital. Hotch had since then recovered, but missed his family terribly, and would not rest until they had found Foyett.

"That's a good idea, Em. I actually was making some food for him. And I was gonna bring it over. But you can since you're going anyways," JJ agreed. She walked over to the oven and pulled out a steaming casserole dish.

_"Sounds good. Can I bring her over now?" Emily asked._

"Sure. She can stay for dinner, too," JJ told her, "It's spaghetti night."

_"Thank you so much, Jayje. I owe you one," She said with chuckle._

"A round of shots is good for me," JJ said shrugging. She heard Will laughing in the other room.

"Only if I'm in on them," He called.

_"Fair enough," Emily murmured, "See in you in a bit," Emily said and then hung up._

"What's up?" Will asked as JJ hung up the phone in the kitchen.

"Well, with the whole 'Hotch thing', Emily wanted to check on him. He isn't doing well and so Emily's just gonna drop Riley off and make sure Hotch is all set," JJ explained.

"Are they any closer to catching that son of a bitch?" Will asked shaking his head sadly.

"Well, we have some leads, but he's so damn hard to track," JJ muttered.

"Speaking of so damn hard," Will began.

"Will, not in front of my baby!" JJ began, covering Henry's ears.

"No, Jayje I didn't mean that. That's later," He said winking, "I meant that this little monster won't eat for me," He said chuckling. JJ kissed him on the lips.

"Watch and learn," JJ said, taking then food from Will. Henry graciously accepted the food from JJ.

"Yeah you are so mama's little boy," JJ nodded as Will rolled his eyes.

Will came around JJ's back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned with a grin and kissed him.

"Love you," He murmured.

"Love you more," she whispered back.

"Love me!" Henry yelled from his high chair, clapping.

"I do love you, little man!" JJ exclaimed, picking him up and swinging him around.

Their door bell rang.

"I got it," Will offered. He kissed JJ's cheek and went to get the door.

"Hi Uncle Will!" Riley said with a small smile. She was now twelve, and she looked more and more like her mother each day.

"Hey kiddo, come on in," He said with a grin.

"Thank you so much, Will," Emily said.

"Any time," He said giving her a hug.

"She has a shit load of homework. I don't know why the hell they think sixth graders need _that_ much homework, but apparently they do," Emily said with a shrug.

"It'll get done. Don't worry," Will said with a smile.

"Thank you. Again," Emily said, kissing Will on the cheek.

"Hi, Jayje! Bye Jayje. Riley be good," Emily called hurriedly.

"Ok mom. Love you," Riley called from the kitchen, where she was already playing with Henry.

"Yep. Love you too," Emily called.

"Deep breaths, Em," JJ said, as she walked to the door with a dish in her hand.

"I know. Shit, Jayje, poor Hotch," Emily said shaking her head, taking the warm dish.

"I know. Go. See you in a bit," JJ said hugging her.

"Thanks," Emily said and she left.

Will shut the door and walked back in.

"Hey you," He said to Riley.

"Hey," She said giving him a hug. JJ hugged her as well.

"You're getting so tall," JJ murmured, "I remember the first time I met you… you were a little scrawny eight year old," JJ teased.

"I definitely was not scrawny," Riley said with a grin. JJ smiled fondly at her.

"Ok, ok what ever you say," JJ said laughing.

"Come on, let's get on that homework," Will said. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Watch out Henry. You'll never be able to ditch your homework with this one," Riley teased.

"That's right. And don't you forget it," Will said with a grin. He sat down at the kitchen table with Riley.

"What do we have here?" He asked.

"Fractions," Riley said in disgust.

"Yuck," JJ murmured.

"Yeah," Riley said sourly.

"Well, let's get it done and we'll take a break and you can help me make dinner?" JJ suggested.

"Haha. Ok," Riley agreed with a grin.

"That would be my cue to leave and put Henry down for a nap," Will said laughing.

"Great. Thank you. Leave the math to us," JJ teased. She kissed Will and he walked away with Henry.

"Alright let's do this," JJ said, wrapping an arm around Riley.

**Quantico, VA 2010**

"What do you think?" Riley asked, spinning around in her semi formal dress. She was a freshman in highschool, and this was her first semi.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful," Emily murmured. Riley's long, dark raven locks were down, wavy. She had a short red dress on, and silver heels.

"Red is _definitely _ a Prentiss color," JJ said with a grin. Both Emily and Riley looked great in red. It was something about how it looked against their pale skin and dark hair.

"Agreed," Riley said. She was only wearing a little makeup, because that's all Emily would allow, but it looked beautiful.

"C'mere," Emily said with a grin. She hugged Riley tightly.

"No drugs or alcohol or sex tonight. Anything you're thinking of doing, I did it…times like 10. So I know. And I know what those boys are thinking. They just want to get into your pants. Horny little highschoolers," Emily warned.

"I'll be good. Promise!" Riley exclaimed. The door bell rang.

"That would be John," Riley said, biting down on her lip, another Prentiss habit.

"John. I had sex with a John once," Emily shuddered. He was the one that had gotten Emily pregnant with Riley, and then had left them. That was the second time he had knocked her up and left her.

"You're his fault," Emily said, "So don't get any ideas," Emily said.

"Promise," Riley said kissing Emily, "Bye Aunt JJ," She said, hugging JJ.

"Bye, sweetie. You look gorgeous. You really do," She said.

"Thanks," Riley said. She opened the door. She tall young boy, a sophomore, was standing their. He had short blonde hair and a nice smile.

"I'll have her home at ten thirty, Agent Prentiss," He said politely.

"Thanks, John. You kids have fun," Emily said with a smile.

"We will. Thanks mom. Bye Aunt JJ," She waved again. With that, John and Riley were off, leaving Emily and JJ to worry.

"She'll be fine," JJ reminded her.

"Yeah i know…but Jay, I know what I did then," Emily whispered.

"She won't do what you did. And if she does…we know how to deal with it," JJ said calmly.

"You're right," Emily said and sighed, "Damn. I need a shot."

"Sit. I'll get the tequila," JJ said laughing, and went into the kitchen.

**Quantico VA 2011**

"Riley," Emily called. She looked pale and nervous.

"Yeah, mom?" Riley asked. She made her way down the stairs and to the living room, where Emily was pacing nervously.

"Sit," She asked. Riley immediately began thinking of all the things she'd done wrong recently.

"Am I in trouble?" Riley asked nervously. Emily shook her head.

"Riley…when you were younger…you were six, do you remember living with grandma and grandpa?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…" She said nodding, "You were away on a business trip, grandpa said."

"Did he or grandma, or JJ, ever tell you what my job was?" Emily asked.

Riley shook her head no.

"I worked along side CIA and interpol, on a team called JTF-12," Emily began quickly, "We were an undercover team…we profiled criminals…murders, thieves, terrorists, the likes."

"Mom…" Riley began slowly.

"Shh. Just let me finish," Emily pleaded.

"Ok," Riley said nodding.

"I went undercover as an arms dealer named Lauren Reynolds. My job was to go under cover to profile and arrest a terrorist named Ian Doyle. I got him to fall in love with me…he told me all his secrets… we," Emily hesitated, "We slept together, Riles. A lot. And he had a son, named Declan and I took care of him like he was my son," She explained. Tears were stinging her eyes.

"What happened?" Riley asked quietly. She scooted closer to her mother and leaned her head in the crook of her neck. Emily put her arms around her waist.

"I couldn't be away from you any longer. I faked Declan's death because Ian was going to raise him to be a monster…just like he was. I smuggled Declan out of the country without Ian knowing, and now only I know where he is…and I turned Ian in and came home. Ian was taken away by interpol to an awful prison in north korea. They tortured him and threatened him and used his son against him," Emily was now in tears, "And Riley…he's back. Ok. He's here in DC and he's coming for me…and if he finds out about you…he'll be here for you, too," Emily said, hugging Riley tightly.

"Mom," Riley tried, but there were no words, only tears, "Does JJ know?" She asked when she finally could speak.

"Yeah…because she's with the State Department now…Now, Riley, I need to ask you to do something for me, and you might hate me, but I need you to do this," Emily asked.

"Anything mom," Riley murmured.

"I need you to live with JJ and Will. I need to go…and find Ian and…I need to kill him, before he can get to you or Declan," Emily said.

"Will you be ok?" Riley asked fearfully.

"Hopefully. Please, though, Riles. I need you to do this," Emily begged.

"Ok. Yes. I will," Riley nodded, "But… I want to meet your team, Mom. I need them to know who I am," Riley begged.

Emily sighed, "I let JJ do it. I'm leave tonight, honey." Emily hugged Riley and kissed her.

"Mom…mommy," she said, her eyes wide with fear and pain, "please be careful," She whispered.

"I will, Riles. C'mon. Pack up," Emily said, helping Riley stand up. Before Emily could move, Riley attacked her with a hug. Sobs wracked the fifteen year old's body.

"Shh…it'll be ok, Riley," Emily murmured in her ear.

"Will it, mom?" Riley cried.

"Eventually," Emily told her.

"C'mon," She said, taking her daughter's hand. She brought her into her room, "I need to call Jayje."

"Ok," Riley said nodding. She went to her closet and grabbed a bag.

Emily went out in the hall way and called JJ.

_"Jareau," JJ answered._

"Jay," Emily whispered.

_"Did you tell her?" JJ asked. _

"Yeah…she's crying, but she'll be ok," Emily said..

_"Good. You leaving tonight?" JJ asked._

"Yeah…what time do you get home?" Emily asked.

_"I'll leave in a little while. So probably four, once I grab Henry from day care," JJ said._

"I'll meet you at your house…" Emily said.

_"Ok sounds good," JJ nodded._

"But Jay…I need you to introduce Riley to the team," Emily said.

_"What?" JJ asked surprised._

"If I…" She began, "don't make it back…I want Riley to know this family. I want you all to take care of her," Emily begged.

_"Em, don't say that," JJ pleaded._

"Jay, please," Emily asked, her eyes watering again.

_JJ sighed, "Ok."_

"Thank you. We'll be over in a while," Emily said.

**The Previous Night**

___"You took away the only thing that mattered to me…so I'm gonna take away the only thing that matters to you," Ian hissed at her in his thick Irish accent. _

_ The only thing that was running through Emily's head was, 'please don't say Riley.'_

_ "You're life," He said angrily. And with that, he was gone._

_Emily could have shot him right there, but obviously, Ian had men surrounding the two of them. They were seated on a bench outside. It was 9:30pm. If Emily took the shot, there would be multiple bullets through her head in seconds._

_ She watched as Ian walked away, writhing with anger. _

_Emily took off, driving around aimlessly. When she was sure he was gone, and she wasn't being followed, she rushed to JJ's house to grab Riley. _

**Quantico, VA 2011**

The nervous and angry profilers paced around the room, trying to figure out where Doyle was holding Emily. They knew all of Ian's past, as JJ had revealed what all she knew, and the rest they knew by digging and profiling.

Rossi's exterior seemed calm, but JJ knew he was scared to death on the inside. Rossi saw Emily as a daughter, and she had shared a lot with him.

Hotch was stern and stoic as ever, but just like Rossi, though his outside emotions were hard to read, JJ knew he was more nervous then ever.

Derek, Spencer, Ashley and definitely Garcia were a lot easier to read.

Derek showed anger, Spencer fear, Ashley innocence and terror, and Garcia, pure pain. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, because of all her crying.

"Guys," JJ announced suddenly. It was time for them to meet Riley.

"JJ?" Hotch asked. He had no idea what she was going to say.

"There's someone I need you to meet. I know this is a tough time for all of us, but this is extremely important…it involves Emily," JJ said nervously.

"Who, Jayje?" Derek asked, his eyes angry, and confused.

"Me," Riley said quietly, walking into the conference room. Riley was now fifteen and she was a purely Emily.

"Guys, this is Emily's daughter…Riley," JJ said quietly, wrapping an arm around Riley's waist.

"She has…how? When?" Reid asked. Reid knew practically everything, except for this.

"When my mom joined the BAU I was nine…she didn't want to tell anyone about me because she didn't want Ian to find me. She knew from the beginning that he would come after her if he ever got out…She figured the less people that knew about me, the better," Riley explained calmly.

"She wanted to tell you guys. Believe me. She would cry for hours because she hated keeping Riley from you all," JJ explained.

"But she was so damn fine keeping Doyle from us?" Derek yelled. With that, he stormed out of the room, punching the wall with his fist on the way out.

"Derek!" JJ called sadly.

"Go, Jayje. We'll stay with her," Penelope said. With that, JJ ran out, chasing Derek.

Riley stood awkwardly.

"Why…he doesn't hate me, does he?" Riley stuttered.

"Derek's really emotional right now, and he doesn't know how to express it very well, besides punching the dry wall. Emily was his partner, hon, and god you're a spitting image of her. Your looks, mannerisms, everything," Penelope explained gently. Riley chewed on her lip.

"Like that," Penelope said with a small smile, "She did it so much…"

"Are you guys gonna find her?" Riley asked worriedly.

"We sure will try," Rossi said, "We will most definitely try."

Mean while, JJ was outside trying to talk to Derek.

"Damnit, Derek. You think she needs you yelling like that?" JJ asked angrily, "I understand you're pissed. Believe me, so am I, but she's terrified Derek. She's so scared for Emily, and she needs comfort right now! Not anger," JJ said.

"Fuck, Jennifer, you think I don't know that? But I can't look at her, without seeing Emily. She _is_ Emily!" He yelled, "For Emily's sake we should-" He began, but JJ cut him of.

"For EMILY's sake, we should protect that girl with our lives and find her mother! Put your fucking anger aside and find her god damned mother!" JJ yelled angrily, and with that, walked back into the conference room, leaving Derek alone, to think about what she had said.

"Everything ok peaches?" Penelope asked.

"Fine," JJ said bitterly, "What have you got?"

"A possible address," Reid said looking up from his map.

"Let's go," Hotch said quickly, "ANDERSON," he yelled to an agent sitting in the bullpen. Anderson ran up to the conference room.

"Stay here with Riley. Do NOT leave her side," Hotch warned sternly.

"Yes sir," He said nodding.

"But-" Riley protested.

"Stay," JJ said pointing a finger, "DEREK!" She hollered and he ran to the team, "We have an address!" They all took off, while JJ dialed SWAT, the State Department, practically every contact she had to make sure this all went smoothly.

Riley sat, chewing her nails in fear, her eyes filling with tears. Anderson stood awkwardly for a moment, but then sat next to her, and rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back.

**Later at the hospital**

"Anderson," Hotch said into the phone.

_"Sir," He replied._

"Bring Riley to the hospital now. We're on our way there now. JJ will wait for you out front. Text her when you arrive," Hotch directed.

_"Yes sir," Anderson said and hung up. _Riley took off with Anderson to the hospital.

When they arrived, JJ was at the front. She ushered Riley inside.

"What's goin on JJ?" Riley asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. We just got here with the ambulance," She explained.

"Is she ok?" Riley asked.

"When they put her in the ambulance, she was drifting in and out of consciousness…Ian stabbed her in the stomach with a wooden stake," JJ explained.

"Holy shit," Riley said her eyes widening with fear.

"I know," JJ said pulling her into the waiting room. Derek was brooding angrily, next to a tearful Garcia. Ashley was hugging her knees in a chair alone, Reid was fidgeting nervously, Rossi was quietly thinking, and Hotch was no where to be found.

"Sit here. I'll be right back. I promise. I'm gonna go find the doctor," JJ said, placing her next to Ashley. Riley began to cry and JJ, her heart breaking, walked away into another room.

"Hotch," JJ whispered, "are you sure this is the only way?"

"Until we find Doyle, they have to believe she is dead. It's the only way Doyle will stop hunting her," He said sadly.

"We can't tell Riley? Jesus, it's her mother, Aaron," JJ said seriously.

"I know. But we can't. No one can know," He said shaking his head.

"Do you want to tell them…or me?" He asked after a moment. JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"I will," JJ said slowly, and walked back into the room. All eyes were on her. Before JJ could speak, everyone began to understand.

"No," Garcia murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"She…never made it off the table," JJ said. And with those words, everyone started bawling. JJ made her way over to Riley.

"Riley?" JJ asked quietly, when she saw that the girl hadn't moved, but her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't breathe, JJ," She whispered and then she began to sob. JJ wrapped her into her arms, as sobs wracked through her tiny frame.

JJ just held her there tightly.

"Don't let go," Riley begged through tears.

"I will never let you go," JJ promised. Riley cried more. Hotch made eye contact with JJ. He was going to go make sure Emily was all set to go. The plan was that she was being airlifted in secret on a need- to know basis to Bethesda. From there, once she was healed, she would make her way to Paris, where she would receive three different passports, and bank accounts from JJ. And at that moment, she would no longer be known as Emily Prentiss.

_**Paris 2011**_

___"Good luck," the young blonde woman whispered, squeezing her best friend's hand. The older woman with honey colored hair, took her friend's other hand and looked at her seriously._

_ "Promise me, Jay, you'll take care of her," she begged, looking deep into her friend's bright blue eyes._

_ "I'll protect her with my life," the blonde promised._

_ "Thank you," the brunette whispered, and stood. She took the envelope that was on the table and walked away into the distance, away from the life she knew_


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n:***SO i think i said that emily was in the office (not in a flashback) see i'm in denial that she's dead/leaving haha. so i fixed it.******

**oh hey you. did you review this story? you did? well we should be best friends then. thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts and reviewing and i love you all! i think i've been moving at a good pace through out the time change, but this chapter feels alittle fast. i felt so bad for not updating for like a million years so i just wanted to get this up…hope it was worth the wait. if i have time i will redo this chapter but here it is for now. also from now on there won't be any flash forwards. it will all be present day. flash backs are possible, however. ok lots of loooove. **

**Thanks to: crayloakid0413, anon, jefan, littlegreenbottle, damhill, clove, and fashionableRaid for reviews.**

**enough talking. on to the story!**

JJ stepped forward, towards the black box that Emily was lying in. She put a red rose on the top and whispered something. Then Hotch and the rest of the team followed suit. Riley went last and put a white rose on the top. She knew Emily would have appreciated it, because all her life, Emily felt like if there was one thing she wasn't, it was pure. Riley didn't believe it though. She believed her mother was perfect in every way. She bit her lip as she gently placed the rose. She backed away slowly, into JJ's accepting arms. She leaned her head on JJ's shoulder.

Everyone stood for a few moments in silence before dispersing. Riley looked around for a moment.

"What's up, honey?" JJ asked her, as she watched Riley's face sink.

"Grandma and Grandpa aren't here," She scoffed with a bitter laugh, "They're not at their own daughter's funeral."

"Riles, I'm-" JJ began. Riley shrugged.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Riley said sadly. JJ gave Riley another hug.

"Can we go home?" Riley asked. JJ had explained earlier that Riley would be moving in with her and Henry and Will.

"Absolutely," JJ nodded, and the four of them headed home, because Riley couldn't handle doing anything else.

When they got there, Riley changed in to yoga pants and a teeshirt and made her way to JJ's couch.

"I'm going to go put Henry to bed," JJ told her. She nodded, but didn't respond. She stood and fell into Will's strong arms as he hugged her. Emily had been like a sister to Will, and so close to her team. She could only imagine how they were holding up.

"G'night, cher," He said softly.

"Night Will," She said, hugging him. He looked fondly at her for a moment, but then trailed up the stairs to his and JJ's bedroom. Riley curled back up onto the couch, and JJ made her way down the stairs to the living room a few minutes later. She plopped down next to Riley, and Riley quickly snuggled into JJ's arms. JJ ran her fingers through Riley's long straight dark locks.

"Just like your mom's," JJ whispered gently playing with the raven tresses.

"How are you doing JJ?" Riley murmured. JJ seemed genuinely surprised at the question.

"You lost your best friend a couple days ago. And you've been so busy making sure I was ok, and seeing if Henry understood what was going on, and seeing if the rest of the team was ok, that you haven't really had time to grieve for yourself…so I'm asking you how you're doing. How are you holding up?" Riley asked softly.

Tears formed in JJ's eyes, and she kissed Riley's head.

"I'm doing alright Riley. And you and Henry and how you're feeling comes first priority to me," JJ assured her. Riley wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and snuggled closer. She closed her eyes.

"Will you tell me how you and my mom met? How you knew you would be best friends?" Riley murmured.

JJ grinned. This was one of her happiest memories.

"I was at a bar, about five months after I joined the BAU. I was, at the time the youngest on the team, and the most inexperienced and their newest member. The job was starting to take it's toll on me," She chuckled painfully, "They hadn't told me going in that after five months of staring at pictures of dead bodies that I would start to see them in my sleep. That hadn't told me that in the middle of the night I would wake up, hearing the screams of a girl about to be slaughtered. They hadn't told me that usually the victims were my age, and that a lot of times they were blonde haired and blue eyed young women. They hadn't told me about the graphic, detailed dreams I would envision. That's what they don't tell you at the academy.

"Anyways, I was planning on getting wasted and calling a cab. I was at the bar and I wasn't even buzzed by my third drink. I guess that I was just too numb for that," JJ shrugged.

"After my fifth or sixth, your mother sat down next to me," JJ said with a smile, remembering fondly.

_"The usual?" The bartender asked the brunette who sat down next to JJ._

_ "Thanks, Charlie," the woman said with a smirk. She was a beautiful woman with raven colored hair, dark red lipstick and pale skin. She was wearing a red, low cut shirt and a black pencil skirt. _

_ "You want another?" The bartender asked eyeing JJ with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Please," She said with a sigh. He nodded and walked away._

_ The man came back with a short class of amber colored liquid, and a beer for JJ. He placed the short glass in front of Emily._

_ "Here ya go, kiddo," the man said._

_ "Thanks," she said with a smile, taking a sip._

_ "And blondie, just in case you're concerned, that's number five," he said placing the beer in front of her._

_ JJ gave a small, embarrassed smile._

_ "Rough day?" Emily asked with a chuckle._

_ "Rough five months," JJ said with a laugh, "You?" She asked._

_ "Just unwinding on a Friday,'" Emily said with a shrug._

_ "I'm JJ," JJ said offering a hand._

_ "Emily," She said with a grin. They talked it up all night until they were both completely trashed, and the bartender was kicking them out. She had told Emily al about her job, and Emily had revealed that working in the BAU was her dream job._

_ "Riley," The bartender had whispered in Emily's ear. Emily nodded._

_ "I have to get home…this sounds pretty typical, but I have a sick cat," Emily lied._

_ JJ chuckled, "Well it was very nice meeting you."_

_ "You, too, Agent Jareau," Emily teased._

_ "Maybe we'll see each other again?" JJ said with a shrug._

_ "Probably will," Emily said with a nod, and with that, they went their separate ways._

"We ran into each other the Friday after that at the same bar, and then we made a plan to meet every Friday at the bar and hang out, so long as I wasn't away, or she wasn't…but then she told me what she really did for a living. She revealed all the secrets she had kept from me…and then she had to go away to Italy," JJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "But then she came back, and told me that she had gotten herself out for good. And she told me about you," JJ said with a grin.

"I love you, JJ," Riley whispered.

"I love you, too," JJ whispered back, and with that, Riley was fast asleep in JJ's arms, like she was a little girl again.

JJ pulled the blanket off the side of the couch and covered the two of them up.

It had been about a week since Emily's death. Riley hadn't cried much more after the funeral, but she was quiet. She didn't say much, she didn't smile, she didn't laugh. The only times when JJ could see a hint of life in her eyes was when she was with Henry, and even then, it was rare and ephemeral.

They had been sitting at the kitchen table, she and Henry, eating breakfast, while JJ was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Will had gotten the day off from DCPD, so he was planning on staying home with Henry.

Riley had decided that she was ready to go to school again, and so JJ was going to drop her off on her way to the BAU.

"JJ," Riley said quietly. This was the first time in a few days she had spoken up.

"Yeah, Riles?" JJ asked, setting her coffee down on the table.

"Before school today…can we go to her grave? Just for a few minutes?" Riley asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah… yeah of course," JJ said nodding. She looked at her watch.

"Are you all ready to go?" She asked her. Riley nodded.

"Well then why don't we leave now," JJ suggested

"Ok," Riley murmured. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Bye, Will, bye Henry," Riley called, giving him a wave. He had Henry in his arms.

"Bye, cher," He said with a smile.

. "Bye Riley," Henry said waving. Riley's lips curved upward ever so slightly.

JJ wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulder and they walked to the car, driving to the cemetery in silence.

When they got there, Riley walked slowly, with JJ following a few steps behind, to Emily's grave.

"You go ahead, and I'm going to wait here," JJ said to Riley. She stood about 20 feet away from the grave, and let Riley kneel down.

"Mom, I miss you… a lot. JJ and Will and Henry and the rest of your team, they do too. They're not angry at you…in case you're not sure. And no one blames you for anything. Some of them blame themselves, but it'll pass. That's what Hotch says anyway," Riley whispered, "Anyways…I don't know what to do with out you, but I'll figure it out. Don't be worried about me, wherever you are," She murmured. She sat there in a silence for a moment, until she heard a voice breaking her thoughts.

"Hello there, love," A man's voice said. He had an Irish accent. She turned around and saw a tall, muscular man, with a gun to JJ's head. JJ's eyes were closed and she was trying to stay calm.

"Riley run," JJ said, opening her eyes and flashing a warning look at Riley.

"Don't. Or I'll shoot her," the man said firmly.

"Who are you?" Riley asked. He looked all too familiar to her.

"Ian, don't do this," JJ said firmly, "You got what you wanted. You took Emily away from her. Are you really gonna take more from her?"

"Ian…Doyle?" Riley asked.

"That's right, love," the man, Ian, said nodding.

"You killed my mother," Riley murmured.

"I thought so," Ian said nodding.

"What?" JJ asked surprised, when she heard those words, but Ian ignored her.

"Now, Riley, you're gonna come with me, and you're not going to cause any problems, or I'm going to kill her," Ian said in an icy voice, pressing the gun harder in the temple of JJ's head.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her," Riley said shakily. With that, Ian hit JJ hard with the butt of his gun, in the head. She fell to the ground, with a cry of pain, her head bleeding.

"Let's go. You run, she dies. I'll make sure of it, love," Ian said, roughly grabbing Riley's arm. Riley held her breath, and walked as Ian pushed her towards an SUV. Riley looked back at a limp and unconscious JJ, lying on the ground.

"She'll wake up and be fine. Just a headache," Ian said with a chuckle, "Same as you," he added. Riley raised an eyebrow, but understood what Ian was doing just a millisecond too late. He raised his gun and hit her with the butt of it, in the head. She crumpled to the ground, but he caught her, and carried her to his truck. He threw her in the back seat, and drove away. She was in and out for a few minutes, but everything was blurry, and her head hurt and was bleeding. She tried to focus on JJ, so she would be distracted from the pain.

Ian picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"I got her. We're on our way back now. Keep looking and keep me updated on your progress. I'll see you shortly," Ian said into the phone, without waiting for a response, and hung up.

Riley's thoughts flashed back to the unconscious, limp JJ, lying helplessly on the ground in the cemetery, as she blacked out.

"Agent Hotchner," Hotch said answering his phone.

"Hotch, it's Will," the man on the other line said, in his thick cajun accent.

"What can I do for you?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Is JJ in yet?" He asked.

"I've been in my office all morning, but I haven't seen her. Hold on, Will, let me check," Hotch said, standing, "Why what's going on?" He asked as he walked out to the catwalk. JJ had resumed her job at the BAU after leaving her post at the State Department. She had taken all the profiler classes, and so she was now a profiler, filling Emily's place, and she was no longer the media liaison. Back when she was the media liaison, Hotch was constantly with JJ, as she was the one who would deliver files to him, police reports, the likes. But now that she was a profiler, that was Garcia's job. Usually, however, he would have seen her by now.

"JJ forgot a file on the table this morning…and you know she never does that, so I assumed that she was going to come back and get it after she dropped of Riley at school, but it's been almost four hours and she's not back, and I've been calling her cellphone but she hasn't been answering," Will said nervously.

"Hold on, Will," Hotch told him, and then turned to Derek

"JJ in yet?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Not yet. Lights are still off. Want me to call?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hotch shook his head, and pointed to the phone, mouthing 'Will'.

"Ok," Derek said unsure. Hotch walked back into his office.

"Could she be with Riley at school?" Hotch asked Will.

"I've been calling Riley's phone too and it goes straight to voicemail. Hasn't responded to any texts either," Will said.

"Where did they go this morning?" Hotch asked.

"To school," Will said and then added, "Wait, first, Riley wanted to go see Emily's grave before school!"

Hotch sighed. Had Ian found them? How could he have even known about Riley?

"Will, listen. I want you to take Henry and come to the BAU. I'm going to send Rossi and Derek to the cemetery. Come straight here, don't stop anywhere, and make sure you aren't being followed," Hotch said firmly.

"Hotch what's going on?" Will said, fear eminent in his voice.

"I think…Ian Doyle might have Riley or JJ, or maybe both of them," Hotch said with a tremble in his voice.

JJ grumbled, opening her eyes. Her head hurt like a bastard. She brought her hand up to her head, slowly, and felt a warm, sticky mess- blood, all along the side of her head, and neck.

"What the fuck," JJ muttered. She looked around, trying to remember what had happened. She was lying in the grass, in a cemetery- the cemetery where Emily was buried. She looked around. She remembered taking Riley there.

"Riley?" JJ croaked out. She cleared her throat when she didn't hear a response, "Riley!" She called out louder.

"Shit," She muttered when she saw a small pool of blood around Emily's grave. She tried to stand but fell over.

"JJ?" She heard a voice yell. She whipped around suddenly, and a rushing pain hit her head.

"Easy girl," the voice said gently. The man walked close to JJ. As her eyes focused, she saw it was Derek.

"C'mere. I'm gonna help you up now," He said extending two hands. He pulled her up and watched the tears form in her eyes.

"It's Doyle, guys. He took Riley," she said as the tears started to fall. Derek had known Hotch's suspicions, but he couldn't believe it was true.

"Rossi," Derek said, as he wrapped his arms around JJ.

"On it," He said calling Hotch.

"C'mon, princess. We need to get you back so we can do a cognitive interview," Derek said, taking JJ gently by the hand and leading her to the car.

Riley groggily sat up.

"Where am I?" She murmured aloud. She looked around and saw cement walls surrounding her. She tried moving, but she was chained to a chair.

"JJ?" she called out.

"Try again, love," a voice said coming out from the dark corner. It was Ian.

"What the hell do you want from me? Haven't you taken enough already?" Riley yelled at him fiercely.

"Deja vu," Ian murmured. Riley sitting there, chained to the chair, with tears threatening to flow, as her mind tried to compartmentalize, looked just like the beautiful disaster Emily had looked like.

"I don't believe I have," Ian said. He got really close to Riley, "Where is she?" He asked her.

"Who?" Riley yelled at him. He slapped her.

"Your mother!" He yelled back. Was she really toying with him now?

"You should know! You killed her!" She hissed bitterly. He slapped her again, harder, leaving a burning sensation on her face.

"Where IS SHE?" Ian asked raising his voice.

"Six feet under the ground, you bastard!" She shouted. This time, he punched her, and she felt a tooth fall out.

"I'm going to ask you again, where is she!" Ian was pissed. Riley refused to let the tears fall, but she broke.

"SHE"S DEAD! I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT! SHE'S DEAD! JUST STOP IT!" Riley screamed. Ian's anger level had risen. He punched her in the gut, causing her to cry out. He grabbed the chair and threw it, and she fell out of it onto the ground. He picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She couldn't breathe, as she felt her lungs block.

"I'll come back later, when you are feeling more up to talking," Ian said coldly, and with that, he walked away, leaving a bruised and bleeding Riley, trembling on the ground


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: OMG tons of reviews. really fast. I love you all. I will be updating more frequently. My mini hiatus was due to surgery, and a music competition/audition/festival, then i went on vacation and now i'm back. that was about a month of my life. haha. and now i'm here. so enjoy and reviiiiiew!**

**Love, Kaitlin**

"Oh you're awake…good," a voice said. The pleasure was evident in his voice. Riley's eyes fluttered open.

"Please," Riley croaked out, "Just tell me what you want…" she begged.

"I want to know where Emily is," Ian said firmly.

"She's dead. They told me she was dead. I saw her grave," Riley whispered. Her throat was sore and her voice was practically gone from lack of water. Ian had beaten her senseless and her head was pounding.

"You really don't know, do you?" Ian asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Know what?" Riley begged.

"You're mother is alive. The blonde one you were with, and Emily's boss, they faked her death," Ian said shaking his head, "And so what I want to know is where is she?"

"They what?" Riley asked shocked. It couldn't be true, "How do you…how do you fucking know?" Riley shouted.

"You curse like your mother," Ian laughed bitterly.

"I don't know where she is," Riley whispered, "Let me go."

"I can't let you go. Because sooner or later, she'll find out that I have you," Ian said with a grin.

"And then she'll come and get me," Riley shook her head in realization.

"Correct," Ian said with a laugh.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing when Emily get's here?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. She tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain.

Ian shrugged and walked away.

"No. Come back!" Riley cried out, but he just laughed and walked away.

"No," Riley called with a sob.

"Hotch, we have to bring her-" JJ began.

"No, JJ, we can't. He's doing this to lure Emily here. You know that," Hotch try to reason.

"Hotch. Riley's in trouble. How can you just-" JJ tried again, but then her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Hotch asked.

"Unknown," JJ mumbled. Hotch shut the door in his office.

"Speaker phone," He told her.

"Agent Jareau," JJ said, answering her phone.

"Jay," A voice whispered.

"Oh my god," JJ murmured.

"JJ, I need to talk to Riley. I can't do this anymore," Emily said, her voice cracking. JJ mouthed 'shit' to Hotch, who nodded in reply.

"Emily. You need to get here now," JJ said firmly.

"Wh…what?" Emily said through sobs.

"He took Riley," JJ said quickly.

"WHAT?" Emily screamed.

"You need to come. I'll get you the next flight here," JJ said quickly.

"Ok," Emily grumbled angrily.

"Em?" JJ asked quietly.

"Fuck you JJ," Emily yelled, and hung up the phone. Hotch raised his eyebrow.

"I told Emily I would protect Riley with my life…Hotch and I failed her," JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Focus JJ. You need to focus," Hotch commanded, "We need to go tell the others she's alive," Hotch said fiercely.

"She's on her way," Riley heard a voice, not Ian's say.

"Very good," Ian said with a chuckle. He walked back into where Riley was.

"You're mother is on her way," Ian said.

"I called her," He said with a shrug, "She still keeps her old phone. I had someone track her."

"How…" Riley was astounded that all this could happen when there was so much protection against it.

"She'll be here soon…you'll probably want to eat," Ian said and walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with food.

"We're leaving as soon as she gets here," Ian said firmly.

"WHY are you doing this?" Riley begged to know.

"Because I NEED TO START OVER!" Ian roared. He pushed the plate of food at Riley, toss her a bottle of water, and slammed the door shut.

"Hello?" Hotch answered her phone.

"Hotch I'm going straight there. He called me and I tracked his location. He's hurting her," Emily said quickly.

"No Emily. You can't. If you go there he'll kill you," Hotch said.

"No, that's not what he wants this time," Emily told him.

"You sure? Cuz that's what he wanted last time," Hotch told her.

"No. He wants Declan. And I know where Declan is," Emily said.

"Emily. This is a bad idea. Come here. Please," Hotch pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Emily said and hung up.

"Dammit!" Hotch yelled. He quickly left his office to explain to the team, who were profiling wrecks, what was going on.

Emily entered the building quietly, with her gun up. She snuck slowly, but swiftly around the corners, clearing the rooms and hallways as she walked down the corridor.

Then she saw him.

"Ian," She said quietly. He looked up and saw her. He grinned.

"Save it, mom," Emily heard a voice say. Emily's eyes widened. She kept her gun up, but walked closer to Ian. She slowly turned her head, and saw her daughter, broken, bruised, bleeding and scared. Ian had a gun pressed into her side.

"Riles," Emily murmured, "Ian let her go," Emily begged.

"Slide the gun over here," Ian said angrily. So Emily reluctantly complied. She put the gun on the ground and slide it to Ian's feet. He picked it up.

"Now let her go. We're not running. What do you want?" Emily asked.

"I won't let her go. And you know what I want Emily…you told me what I wanted…that night," Ian said. Emily remembered it.

_"You want me to be Lauren Reynolds. I can do that," Emily had murmured, while Ian was torturing her._

_ "And you think that'll save your skin?" He had asked her angrily._

_ "I have no illusions," She had replied._

"You want me to be her?" Emily asked.

"And I want Declan," He said firmly.

"Will you let Riley go?" She begged.

"No. We will be a family again," Ian said, raising his voice.

"Ian," Emily said shaking her head.

"Or I'll kill her. Agree to this or I WILL shoot her," Ian hissed.

"Don't. Please. I will…ok," Emily said, hanging her head.

"Good," Ian said. And with that, he pushed Riley at Emily, and walked away, locking them into the room. Emily caught Riley as she fell to the ground. She was in so much pain that she couldn't stand on her own. Emily slowly lowered them on to the floor. Emily wrapped Riley in her arms.

"Mom," Riley said, tears forming.

"Oh my baby…I'm so sorry," Emily whispered, "This shouldn't have happened. I didn't want this."

"It's ok, mom, I'm ok, you're ok. It'll be ok," Riley said, crying into her mother's arms, "But, what are we going to do?"

"Whatever he says for now," Emily said shaking her head, "Starting with Declan. Ian's going to want to go to Europe, where he's comfortable. How we look, our names, it'll all be changed. We'll have no contact with the team," Emily whispered.

"Why does he want this?" Riley asked sadly.

"Because as much as he hates me, he loved Lauren, and Declan and the life we had. And you're practically me," Emily explained.

"Yes she is. Just as beautiful. Curses like you too," Ian said laughing, walking back into the room.

"So, Ian, what's the plan," Emily asked bitterly.

"We'll be getting my son. Then we'll be going to Italy," Ian said with a grin. He handed Emily and Riley passports.

"Lauren O'Donnell," Emily murmured.

"Sophie…" Riley whispered.

"And this is our son, and your brother, Aidan," Ian said, "And I am Patrick."

"Please, you don't have to do this. Just let my daughter go. I'll go with you," Emily pleaded after a moment of silence.

Ian shook his head. "Here is a burn phone. Once you use it, we're leaving," Ian said, "I want you to call Agent Jareau. You will tell her you are going to live with me and we will be a family," Ian said firmly.

So Riley and Emily told the team that they loved them, and through JJ and Garcia's tears, they had to say they were living with Ian and they were happy. They goodbye as the team protested.

"Time to go," Ian said.

"Can you walk?" Emily asked Riley softly. Emily's heart broke at the sight of her baby girl in such pain.

"I'm fine," Riley said. She was so her mother's daughter. Ian led the two of them to an SUV.

"Take me to Declan, _Lauren_," Ian said firmly.

"Ok. I'm going to need to call him though and tell him we're getting him," Emily said. Ian handed her the burn phone.

"Adam," Emily said. Adam was Emily's best friend from when she lived in the middle east and the man Declan was living with. He was the only one besides Hotch and JJ that knew she was alive.

"Emily?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah…I need…I need to pick up Declan. He's…in danger," Emily lied.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yes. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Just pack a few things that he'll need for the car…like a jacket…" Emily said anxiously.

"Ok…Emily where are you taking him?" Adam asked.

"I can't explain right now. I will call you soon. I promise," Emily said quickly and hung up. She handed Ian the burn phone and he threw it out the window.

Twenty minutes later they where at Adam's house.

"Stay put," Emily said to both of them.

"I swear to god, if you mess this up, I will kill her," Ian said angrily, as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Riley.

"I won't," she promised and then she ran up to the house to get Declan.

She came back ten minutes later with a small, blonde boy holding her hand. She was rubbing his back gently. Emily put Declan in the backseat with Riley, and then she climbed in the passenger side.

"Alright, Ian," She said, but he glared at her, "_Patrick,_ drive."

"Emmy, what's going on?" Declan asked quietly.

"Honey, it's really complicated. But I promise I will explain it very soon. This is my daughter, Sophie," Emily said. It pained her to have to call her Sophie.

"You're going to have to change your name..honey…we're going to have to call you Aidan," Emily explained.

"Why?" Declan asked with wide, curious eyes.

"Because…it's very important for me and your daddy that you just listen to us and go with what's going on," Emily explained gently.

"What happened to you?" Declan asked staring at Riley.

"I fell down the stairs," Riley explained, "I'm pretty clumsy," she lied with a laugh. He grinned.

"I'm sorry. Emmy kisses boo-boos and they get better real fast," He said nodding.

"I know," Riley said, biting her lip to hold back the tears. In the front seat, Emily was doing the same.

"It'll be ok," Riley whispered to Declan. He snuggled into her arms in the backseat, and fell fast asleep. Riley did the same soon after. Then it was Emily and Ian alone, driving.

Emily's hand was on the console between the two seats. Ian linked his hand in hers.

"What…" Emily murmured when she felt his hand. Ian leaned in and did something unexpected. He kissed her. And what was even more unexpected was that she kissed back. He broke away and continued to drive, and she held his hand a little tighter, determined to make the best of this situation


	7. Chapter 6

**Hoho. Didn't see that one commin ^^ did ya? Yeah probably not. But it did…so that's what's up. Thanks for all the favorites, and alert adds, and reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this && revieeeeeeeeeeew.**

**K thanks,**

**Kaitlin**

"Riles," Emily whispered, shaking Riley gently.

"Hmm," Riley murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up, honey, we're stopping," she told Riley. Riley's eyes fluttered open. She grumbled.

"Where are we?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know…a motel somewhere," Emily answered honestly.

"Let's get you inside so we can clean you up," Emily said. Ian was on the other side, pulling Declan out of the car. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder, careful not to wake him, and he headed with the motel key towards the room.

"That's the side of him I fell in love with," Emily murmured absentmindedly, putting her arms around Riley gently.

"Not the side that beat me?" Riley asked bitterly, pulling her mother's hands off of her.

"Riley?" Emily asked confused.

"Let go," Riley said angrily, climbing out of the car, careful not to hurt herself more.

"Riley, what is the matter?" Emily asked firmly reaching out to grab her daughter's wrist. Why was her daughter mad at her?

"Nothing mom," Riley said pulling away from her grasp.

"Stop," Emily said firmly, "I know you're scared-" Emily began.

"I am. I'm terrified. You said that you were leaving so that nothing would happen to me or Declan. You left, got yourself 'killed', had everyone believing you were dead, except for Hotch and JJ, who apparently lied to us, and now you, me, _and _Declan are in his clutches. Nice work," Riley said angrily and stormed off.

"Riley!" Emily yelled, but Riley ignored her and limped into the motel room.

"Riley," Emily pleaded and grabbed onto her arm. Riley turned to her.

"We _need_ to stick together right now, babe. We're all we've got," Emily said, as one tear fell. Riley couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say, what to feel, or what to think. She shrugged, and walked towards the bed where Declan was sleeping.

"Bed time, love," Ian said. Emily cringed when he said that. Riley could tell that Emily wasn't ready to share a bed with him.

"Ian," Riley began.

"My name is Patrick. But you will call me dad," Ian said firmly.

"Right, sorry. _Dad_, would it be ok if I slept with my mom tonight, instead of with Declan?" Riley asked. Ian raised his eyebrow, so Riley explained, "It's just that, I've been away from her for a while, and I thought she was dead…and I just miss her is all."

"For tonight," Ian said nodding. He climbed into bed next to Declan, and quickly he was fast asleep, just like Declan.

"Riley," Emily whispered, when she was sure he was asleep.

"I know you aren't ready to sleep with him," Riley said, climbing into the bed.

"Thank you," Emily whispered as she slid into the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist.

"Riley…I'm so sorry," Emily murmured.

"Me too," Riley apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling…and getting angry at you because this isn't your fault." Emily looked over at Declan and Ian, and then at Riley.

"I love you, honey," Emily whispered, kissing Riley's forehead.

"I love you too," Riley replied.

**.oOo.**

JJ sobbed into Will's arms. He held her tightly as they sat together on the couch, the tears cascading down her face and tremors shaking through her body.

"Will this is all my fault," She cried.

"Shh…cher. This isn't your-" He began, kissing her head.

"It is. I promised her I would protect Riley with my life, Will, my life. And he beat her, he broke her and now he has her…he has them," JJ sobbed.

"But Riley is okay. Because she is with Emily," Will tried to reason.

"How do you know that makes it better? What if that just makes it worse? She thought Emily was _dead,_ and now she has to recover from that?" JJ said, the tears flowing rapidly.

"Cher, you have to-" Will began, but was interrupted by a tiny voice by the doorway of the living room.

"Momma?" the tiny voice of their four year old son, Henry, called out.

"Yeah, baby?" JJ asked, trying to calm her self, her sobs turning into silent tears.

"Why you crying?" He asked climbing into her lap. Will scooted over so Henry would have more room.

"I'm not," JJ lied.

"Yeah you are. Why you sad?" Henry asked, pursing his lips with concern.

"I just miss your Aunt Emmy and Riley," JJ said truthfully.

"Is Riley in the better place with Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked curiously.

"Oh god no, baby. No no….Riley is," JJ began, and then sighed, settling into the reality that Ian Doyle had created, "Riley is with her daddy, mommy and little brother." Will was wide eyed with shock when he heard JJ reveal this.

"With Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but Aunt Emmy isn't in heaven…darling, Aunt Emmy is living with Riley's daddy and Riley's little brother," JJ explained.

"Not in heaven?" Henry asked, unsure. JJ and Will took Henry and Riley to church, so Henry was beginning to hear snippets of things from church and understand.

"No…right here on Earth, just like you and me and daddy," JJ explained.

"Henry let's put you back in bed," Will suggested.

"Ok, daddy. I'm sorry," Henry whispered.

"It's ok, buddy, it's just late. C'mon," Will said. He stood and lifted Henry off the couch.

"You ok?" He asked JJ, before walking away.

"Fine," she nodded, "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute," she lied. He would put down Henry and go to bed, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow, but JJ would not come. She would stare at Emily's file the whole night, into the wee hours of the morning, staring at her beautiful picture, and JJ would cry.

**.oOo.**

"Good morning, love," Ian said to Emily. He put an arm on either side of Emily, practically pinning her to the bed. He brushed his lips against hers, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ian," she gasped, as his lips engulfed hers. She broke away and looked to her left. Riley was gone.

"Relax. She's taking a shower," Ian said.

"And Declan?" Emily asked, flustered.

"Bringing his pack to the car. Get dressed. We need to get going," He said. Emily sat up, as Ian leaned back in for another kiss. Emily shied away.

"What?" He asked irritatedly.

"I'm not ready for this yet," she said, biting her lip.

"Fine," Ian said angrily, "But when we get to Italy, you better be ready to jump back into our old life style, _Lauren," _Ian said, and then walked away, grabbing the last bag as he headed towards the car.

"Ian," Emily called to him. He whipped around and dropped the bag. He started back towards Emily.

"If you are thinking about running or leaving, I will go out there and shoot them both right now!" Ian roared.

"No," Emily whispered, "I just wanted to tell you…that I did love you and I still do, but this is just…new I guess," Emily said with a shrug, "Not familiar."

Ian looked at her curiously for minute, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly and unsurely placed hers around his neck. He leant in and kiss her softly. She kissed back. It grew hotter quickly, and soon he was running his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, which she allowed. His tongue searched through her mouth. She pulled away, but not before tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, gently.

"How about that?" Ian asked, breaking away from Emily.

"Very familiar," Emily said breathlessly. He walked away, picking up the bag, as she fell back onto the bed, speechless and in awe. She had missed that. She had missed him.

Emily let a tear roll down her cheek. Riley came out of the bathroom all changed and ready to leave. Emily wiped away the tear quickly and turned to Riley with a smile.

"You ok?" Riley asked.

"Yup. Ready to go?" Emily asked, standing.

"Guess so," she said with a shrug. They made their way outside to the car, where Ian was helping Declan buckle up.

"Good morning, love," Ian said, kissing Riley on the forehead.

"Morning, dad," Riley whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Riley. It was as if he didn't think that he had hurt her.

"I'm better now," She lied. She was still in some pain, but she was ok.

"Good," Ian said, "Now get in the car…we have a few hours of driving before we can get on the plane to Italy," Ian explained and climbed in the driver's seat. Emily got in on the passanger's side.

And once again, they played the familiar routine. Riley stared out the window, Declan napped, Emily and Ian stared straight ahead, not talking, but holding hands on the console.

**.oOo.**

"Here we are," Ian said with a grin.

"It's…" Emily was speechless. It was so similar to the Tuscan Villa they had once shared together.

"That's right Lauren. It is," he said with a grin. He leaned in and kissed her. It took her a moment, but she kissed back, after remembering that it was ok.

"Sophie," Ian said.

"Yes?" Riley responded after a minute. She had forgotten that her knew name was Sophie.

"Take your brother inside. There should be clothes in a suitcases in there for you. You can wash up, pick your rooms, and then we'll get dinner," Ian said. He was acting so normal, and not like the cruel killer he used to be.

"Patrick," Emily said, finally starting to accept this role.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I'm not undercover this time. I want this…not just for their safety," She said motioning towards her kids, "But because this is what I wanted before. At first I was just doing a job, but then I really fell for you," Emily admitted. This was the first time she had told anyone this.

"And?" Ian asked, expecting more.

"And I want to do this right this time," Emily said firmly.

"Ok," Ian agreed, "I'm not the same man," He told her.

"You beat my daughter. You need to realize what you did to her," Emily said.

"I know what I did. But now that I have the three of you together, we can be a family. That's all I wanted. I lost my temper with her," Ian said shrugging.

"You can't lose it anymore, though," Emily said confidently. On the outside she exuded the confidence Lauren had, but on the inside, she was terrified of the way she was talking to Ian.

"I will," he said, kissing her.

"C'mon. Let's make them dinner. It's been a long couple days," Emily said. He took her hand and they walked in the villa together, swinging their intertwined hands together.

**.oOo.**

It had been almost two weeks since they had arrived at the villa, and Declan and Riley were already like brother and sister. Declan was only six, so they had him convinced that Riley really was his sister, and Riley was fifteen, so she was mature enough to know that he had to believe it.

Riley had even grown comfortable with Ian, who was truly acting like a father and not a terrorist. Declan got along with both parents just fine as well. It was truly like they were a family and not hostages.

"Mom," Riley whispered, as Emily kissed her good night, one evening.

"Yeah, baby?" She asked.

"I like this," she admitted.

"This…room?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I mean this situation. Although it wasn't what I wanted at first…I've never had a father, and Ian is actually…really loving. And Declan is adorable and you're still you. It all feels the same…minus JJ and Will and Henry," Riley explained, a tear falling at the thought of JJ's family.

"I'm starting to like it again, too," Emily said, "Good night, honey."

"Night," Riley said, and fell fast asleep.

Emily walked into her bedroom, where Ian was lying in boxers under the covers. Emily began undressing infront of him. She pulled of her shirt, revealing just her creamy skin and a blue lace bra.

Ian whistled, as Emily put on a tee shirt and unclipped the bra from under her shirt. She slowly peeled off her jeans, and threw a pair of shorts on. She slid into bed with Ian.

"Ian," She whispered. He was about to protest about the name when she said, "I want to call you by your real name in our bed. Outside, I won't slip up," Emiyl promised.

"Ok, Emily," He said. He stared at Emily for a moment, into her dark brown eyes, and he cupped her face. He pulled her in and kissed her deeply, his tongue licking her lips. Her lips parted and his tongue entered, discovering the depths of her mouth. Emily moaned in approval, as Ian's hands snaked down her side and climbed back up inside her shirt. He began caressing her breasts, never breaking the kiss.

He pulled of her shirt, and took her left breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipples, as they became stiff peaks. His mouth turned its attention for her lips to her neck, as he nipped at her pulse points.

"Ian," she murmured as his tongue trailed down her body. He ran his hands over her toned stomach, and began to pull of her shorts. She thought it would be a good time to gain control, so she started stroking his already hard member.

"Not yet," Ian said roughly, and began rubbing her clit slowly. He sped up and became rougher, which was just what she needed. She threw her head back as he inserted two fingers into her hot wet center, and starting pumping in and out, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Iaaaan," She moaned again, as he got faster, inserting a third finger. He knew she was close, so suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her quickly. She writhed in desire and arched to his touch. He just laughed.

He lowered himself, and pulled her legs around his shoulders. His breath ghosted her slick folds, and he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He began sucking on her numb and she began getting worked up again.

"Ian," she whimpered as he inserted his tongue into her core, trying to get to her very depths.

"I'm so close," she cried out as he quickened his pace.

"Then let go," he told her. And she did. Her core clenched and he was soon tasting her juices hungrily. He came up and kissed her after she had come down from her high.

Emily rolled him over and now she was on top. She lowered herself and took his hard member in her mouth, running her tongue on the head. She sucked back and forth and Ian groaned in approval.

She released him with a pop and came back up to meet his lips with her own. He flipped her back over and straddled her. They were both completely naked, and there were no words spoken, just a silent agreement. Ian entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her, which, when he had been with her years ago, he wasn't as concerned about, but he had truly changed.

She graciously excepted his large member, and he began quickening his pace, pounding into her. Emily cried out in pleasure as he thrusted harder.

"I'm so close," she cried out as she teetered on the edge of ecstasy. He was just as close. Then they both let go and came together, his seed spilling into her hot white core.

They relaxed their hot, sweaty bodies on each other, and he held her in his arms, and kissed her. He fell asleep first. And as Emily fell asleep, one thought crossed her mind: they didn't use protection.


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sooo coolest thing, guys, maybe you know her as Ianemilyfatalattraction on tumblr or as FashionableRaid here on fanfiction, but I know her as kelsey, the most amazing person ever. And look what she has made: the banner for this story! this is my tumblr page. follow me…and then if you see on my profile my tumblr bestie, that's her. click on her link and follow her. **

** (dot) com /post/ 22146857968/ taken-my-fic-read**

**(take out the spaces, and put a . in for the (dot)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, etc. and now on to the story!**

**Also, Wednesday is my birthday…and I would love it if I could get some reviews for my birthday? like a lot? thanks guiiiise. **

**&&& enjoy!**

It had been now almost a month since Ian had taken us to Italy, and they had not so much as heard a peep from the BAU team. Emily was sure they had given up on them, but Riley was not so sure.

Emily woke up one morning to find that Ian was gone. She rushed to the bathroom to see if her period had come, as she had now been waiting almost a week and a half for it, and it hadn't arrived.

Emily looked for even the slightest drop, but there was nothing.

"Shit," She hissed. She stood, flushed and washed her hands. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Patrick?" She called out. It felt weird calling him that, but it was part of the deal. She got the happy, or not so happy, family life she had always wanted, and he got them. There was no response, but then Emily came upon a note.

_Love,_

_ I have gone out to the market to get food. Sophie said she wanted to take Aidan out of the house and into town for a little while. I told them they could go when you woke up. Sophie and Aidan have seemed to have settled into our new life by now. You, however have seemed distant lately, and until I know for sure that I can trust you, you're going to have to stay home. Can't have you running, can we?_

_ ~Patrick_

"Can't trust me? I'm probably carrying your baby, you bastard? You don't call that trust?" Emily yelled.

"Mom?" Emily heard a voice from the kitchen door. Emily whipped around to see Riley standing there with tears forming in her eyes.

"Riles…" Emily murmured.

"You're pregnant?" Riley cried out.

"Riley, I…" Emily began, but she didn't know what to say

. "You're a traitor! You betrayed us! You're a bitch," Riley spat at Emily, and ran out off the room.

"Riley!" Emily called out and chased after her, but Riley was leading Declan down the driveway of the villa.

"Riley!" Emily called again, but Riley and Declan were practically gone.

"God damnit," Emily cursed and sank to the ground as tears rolled down her face in defeat. Now she was alone to deal with this on her own. She needed a pregnancy test. She would have to ask Ian to buy her one. That means she'd have to tell Ian. If she was pregnant with his baby, they would never be able to leave.

**.oOo.**

"Sophie, Mommy was calling you," Declan pointed out.

"Was she? I didn't hear," Riley lied.

"Yes you did," Declan said with a frown. Riley changed the subject as they entered the town.

"Want some gelato, buddy?" Riley asked seeing an gelato cart.

"Ok," he nodded in excitement.

"Here," Riley said, handing him some money, "Go buy two, and find a table over there," Riley motioned to a group of picnic tables, "I need to get something from this store and then I'll be over," Riley explained.

"Ok!" He said with a grin. He took the money and ran off. Riley walked over to a small store and walked in.

"Excuse me," Riley began, "Is there a phone I could use?" She asked, the man standing at the counter.

"Non parlo ingress, mi dispiace," The man replied. He didn't speak English.

"Uh…telefono," Riley tried. She didn't know any Italian.

"Mi dispiace perdere, non capisco," The man said. He really didn't understand her. Just then, a boy about Riley's age, with short brown hair walked up behind Riley and said to the man, "Mi scusi, signore. C'e un telefono questa ragazza puo usare?"

"Ah, naturalmente. Lei può usare questo," The man said, handling me a cordless phone.

"Grazie," Riley replied to the man. That's all the Italian she spoke. She said the same to the boy, who smiled in return and walked away, as Riley dialed the number.

_"Hello?" The woman on the other end answered._

"JJ?" Riley asked.

_"Riley?" JJ asked in shock._

"Yeah. I can't talk to long, though," Riley whispered, making sure no one was watching her, and trying to keep an eye on Declan.

_"Where are you?" JJ asked._

"Italy. Everyone's fine…no one's hurt, but mom might…be pregnant. I think she is," Riley rattled off quickly.

_"With his baby?" JJ asked in disgust._

"Yeah…mom's falling in love with him again JJ, or at least that's what it looks lilac," Riley reported.

_"Riles. We'll come get you," JJ began quickly._

"No!" Riley interrupted, "Not yet. We can't risk it. If we can gain _his_ trust then he might not suspect a thing, and when he's vulnerable…either me or mom will kill him. I'm not afraid to end this, but mom might be," Riley explained.

_ "I miss you so much, Riley," JJ murmured._

"I miss you too JJ. Give my love to Henry and Will," Riley said, hurrying the call along before she was caught.

_"No Riley, wait! Don't go!" JJ exclaimed. _

"Jayje, I have to go before someone sees me. I'll call back in a few days. Expect my call," Riley said.

_"Riley!" JJ called out again. _

"I love you," Riley said and hung up. Riley handed the phone back to the man, and put a couple Euros down.

"Longa distanza," She explained, when he looked confused.

"You need to work on your Italian," a voice said with a chuckle. Riley whipped around to see the boy who had helped her.

"I know," She said with a laugh. She thanked the man and turned back to the boy, and began to walk.

"I'm Sophie," she offered.

"Peter," he said back.

"Doesn't sound very Italian to me," she teased.

"I'm not. I'm from the US, just like it seems you are," he explained.

"I am…Quantico/ DC area," she explained with a shrug.

"I'm from DC," he said nodding.

"That's my brother over there. Want to have some gelato with us?" Sophie asked.

"Sounds weird saying gelato and not ice cream, right?" he said with a laugh, following her to Declan.

"Definitely," Riley agreed, "Hey buddy, what did you get?"

"Chocolate for you and strawberry for me," He explained and passed the bowl of chocolate to Riley. She got up and walked back with an extra spoon and handed it to Peter.

"Aidan, this is Peter," Riley introduced the two.

"Hi," Declan said with his mouth stuffed full of gelato. There was strawberry gelato covering his face.

"Aidan that's gross," Riley teased, wiping his face with a napkin. Riley took a bite of her gelato and grinned, passing it to Peter.

"So much better than ice cream," She laughed.

"I would say so," He laughed as well.

"So how long have you been in Italy?" Riley asked.

"Two years now," He explained, "It's a bit of a sob story at first. Do you really wan to hear?" He said with laugh.

"I'm sure, unless you don't want to tell," She said with a supportive smile.

"Well, my dad five years ago, when I was 10. My mom didn't have enough money to support me, so I moved in with my uncle. My uncle gets a job, and its transferring him here. We move here, because other wise I would have had to go into foster care and anything is better than that. He meets this pretty woman that works with him. She's American, too. They start dating, and I got really close with her and her family, because I didn't really have one of my own. My uncle and the girlfriend just got married, and so they're on a month long honey moon, so I'm living with the wife's brother," Peter explained.

"I'm sad for you," Riley said with compassion.

"Thank you…I hate when people say they feel sorry for me…so I appreciate that," Peter said with a small smile.

"I know what you mean," Riley said understandingly. Riley hated it too, but she couldn't tell Peter her real story, because as Sophie O'Donnell, it wasn't true. Peter grasped her hand, which was sitting on the table, and held it gently for a moment. Riley bit her lip.

"What?" Riley asked, when she saw Peter giving her a curious look. His blue eyes bore into her soul. They reminded her of JJ.

"You just look like someone I knew when young…probably a year old. I've seen pictures of her throughout the years, but I only met her when I was little," He said with a smile.

"Hmm… I don't know," Riley said shrugging.

"Her name was Emily," He said reminiscing, "my uncle's wife's brother used to date her when they were kids," He said with a laugh.

"What did you say the brother's name was?" Riley asked practically choking.

"John," he said with a smile, "I don't know why I told you all that. Sorry," He apologized.

"No, no it's fine," Riley said recovering quickly, "All done?" she asked turning to Declan.

"Yes! Let's go see daddy and mommy," Declan suggested.

"Sounds good," Riley said nodding.

"Do you, uh, want to come over and have dinner?" Riley asked Peter.

"I wish I could, but that's John over there calling me, but hey, how about we meet here tomorrow? Same time?" Peter asked with a grin.

"It's a date," Riley said, not meaning it as an actual date, "I mean-" she began but he laughed.

"I got it," Peter said with a wink.

"Bye, Peter," Riley waved and watched him walk off to John. That was her father.

"Oh my god," Riley murmured, getting a full view of him, "Shit, Aidan, let's go," Riley said in a panic. She grabbed the little boy's hand and led him away quickly. Peter went to explain to John about Riley, but when he turned to point her out, he saw that she was gone.

**.oOo.**

"I'm home, love," Ian called out.

"In here," Emily called nervously. Ian made his way into the living room.

"Where you crying?" He asked.

"Patrick...Ian…I…God," she murmured, cursing herself as the tears started to fall again. Ian sat down next to her, and waited patiently for her to stop crying.

"Ian, I'm pregnant," She admitted, biting her lip.

"It's mine?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"Why are you crying about this?" He asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to keep it," She lied.

"Of course I do," Ian said, shocked Emily would even think that.

"Oh thank god," Emily breathed a fake sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around Ian and hugged him tightly. He broke away and pulled her back in for a kiss.

"I love you," Ian paused, "Emily."

She chuckled, "I love you too," she agreed and this time she was almost sure she was sincere in it, which scared her.

Emily snuggled into Ian's arms on the couch. She heard the door open.

"Mom?" Riley called as she and Declan walked in the front door.

"In here, with your father," Emily called. She ran into the room.

"Can you uhm, come to the bathroom?" Riley asked, biting her lip. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Girl issues," Riley lied. Ian held up his hands and didn't want to hear. Emily kissed Ian's cheek and got up. Declan plopped down next to Ian.

"So tell me what you two did today?" Emily heard Ian ask Declan as they walked into the other room.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Emily asked Riley when they were in the upstairs bathroom.

"Two things. One…I talked to JJ," Riley said.

"What?" Emily hissed.

"I used a store phone. It's fine. Don't worry," Riley assured her.

"How are they?" Emily asked, biting her lip.

"Good. They're all good," Riley said. Emily wanted to cry, but she refused.

"What's the second thing?" Emily asked.

"I met a boy…his name is Peter. He lives with his uncle and his uncle's new wife. Now they are on their honey moon and Peter is staying with the wife's brother," Riley explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Emily asked.

"Because he said I looked like someone he knew when he was a baby. Someone named Emily. And the brother… his name is John. Mom…it's John Cooley. It's my dad," She murmured.

Emily was in complete and utter shock.

"Did you talk to him?" She hissed.

"No. Because that would blow our cover…but I'm sort of going on a date with Peter tomorrow," Riley said sheepishly.

"Riley you can't!" Emily explained.

"And you can't have sex with him. But you did. JJ is thoroughly disgusted that you are pregnant with _his_ child," Riley spat.

"Please stop, Riley. Stop being angry at me," Emily pleaded.

"Mom, how can I not? I know it's not. But you're only thinking of yourself. This man is a TERRORIST. He tried to _kill_ you. How can you want this for us? How can you want this for _yourself?_" Riley exclaimed angrily.

"Girls?" Ian called from downstairs, "Everything ok?"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Emily called. She turned back to Riley, "You can't let John see you," She said firmly, "All that's different is our hair," she said, pointing out the auburn/honey colored locks that used to be raven black.

"I know…but I really like him," Riley said softly, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry honey," Emily whispered, "I really am."

"I'm sure," Riley murmured and walked away. She knew she wasn't being fair, but life wasn't fair ever, was it?

**.oOo.**

JJ bounced Henry on her hip as she knocked impatiently on Hotch's door. Hotch finally came to the door.

"JJ?" He asked surprised. He saw her tears, "What's wrong?"

"I talked to Riley, Hotch," JJ said, as tears gently began to fell.

"JJ come on in," Hotch said, letting her in out of the cold. When she was inside, taking off her shoes, he brought her to the living room.

"Where's Will tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Late shift at DCPD," JJ said sadly.

"Here, Henry look's tired. I'll bring him into the guest room. Why don't you sit down," He said. JJ handed of a dozing Henry.

"Do you want coffee?" He asked JJ.

"Sure. I'll make it. Do you want some?" She called to him, standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Sure," He agreed and brought Henry to the guest room. When he came back, JJ was just finishing up the coffee.

"Here," She said, pouring a steaming mug of it for him.

"Thanks," He said.

"I'm sorry to come here so late. She just called an hour ago and I didn't know what to do," JJ confessed.

"It's ok. I'm glad you came," Hotch said, leading her back to the living room. They sat down and placed the coffee on the table.

"What did she say?" He asked her.

"She couldn't talk long she said," JJ explained, "But she said everyone was safe and healthy. She said she would call again soon, and that…once they got Doyle to trust them more, either she or Emily would kill him. She said that Emily seems to be falling in love with him again," JJ said sadly.

"Damnit," Hotch hissed in aggravation.

"There's more," JJ said, bracing herself for the repercussions of what she was about to share.

"Go on," Hotch egged.

"She's pregnant. With his baby," JJ said, and the tears fell again. Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ, as she cried. Hotch was JJ's best friend and just like a big brother to her. He and Will were good friends, and he and Emily were very close, too. This was hard on all of them.

"It'll be ok, JJ. It will," He assured her, as she sobbed silently in his arms


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n: hi all. thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc. as promised, a quick update for you all. this is pretty fluffy w/ some angst. hope you're enjoying and even though i have a plan for this story, message me or leave any ideas, thoughts, likes, and dislikes you have about the story & ill try to cater to your needs/hopes/dreams/etc. and incase you're curious, i'm writing a one shot (it was an idea i really liked that came really quick)…looking at the time when Foyet stabbed Hotch…with an added factor (JJ). So that should be out sooner or later….so look for it. FOLLOW ME ON tumblr. this is like my fandom blog/myfic blog,etc. shh-the-adults-are-talking (DOT) tumblr (DOT) com.**

**WARNING: i apologize for any incorrect italian. i don't speak an ounce of it…and idk how accurate google translate is. **

**lovee yah,**

**Kaitlin**

Almost five months had past since Emily, Riley, Ian and Declan had reached Italy. Emily was now showing, because she was about five months pregnant. She and Ian had grown closer, while she and Riley had grown farther apart. It broke her heart to see that happening to them, but she had to let it happen, for the survival of the family. She knew what she was doing, and she knew that even if she seemed like a frigid bitch to Riley, it was only for her safety.

There was a ring at the doorbell of the villa.

"Hon, can you get that? Your father and I are…" Riley couldn't hear the rest of her mother's words because they became muffled with giggles.

"Go it. No biggy," Riley called bitterly. She was hoping to avoid Ian and her mother anyway. As kind as Ian had been, she would never forgive him for what he had done to her, and worse, what he had done to her mother. What she truly didn't understand was why her mother, who used to give everything she had to protect her, was now suddenly head over heels for a man who tried to kill her, and was completely acting as if Riley wasn't even there.

"Bastard tried to kill her. Talk about love," Riley muttered angrily as she opened the door. Peter was standing there with a grin on his face. Even though at first her mother had forbid her from hanging out with him, in fear that John would see them, she had finally relented, as long as she steered clear of John.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She said biting her lip. They had become really close since the first day they had met, when he unknowingly helped her call home, "Want to come in?" She asked.

"Sure," he said with a grin.

"Mom, Dad, Peter's here," Riley called up the stairs.

"Ok, honey," Her mother called down. Riley heard another giggled followed by Emily calling for Aidan, chuckling.

"How are you? You look…frustrated," Peter commented.

"Ah. You know. It's normal," Riley said with a shrug. Peter gently brushed the bangs that had fallen out of Riley's face.

"Want to go out? Grab some food?" Peter asked.

"Was that a really smooth way of asking me out? Using my vulnerability to your advantage, Peter?" Riley teased with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends on your answer, Soph. Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. Riley laughed.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"Then, yeah. I am super smooth," Peter said standing. He took Riley's hand.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later," Riley called to Ian and Emily, who probably weren't listening anyways.

"Ok. Don't be out to late, love," Ian called down. Riley mumbled a 'sure' and followed Peter outside.

Once they were out and walking down the driveway, Riley grinned at Peter.

"So, where are we going?" Riley asked with a chuckle, as she and Peter walked hand and hand down a stone stairway in a garden.

"It's a classic. A little cliche, but very nice," He said laughing.

"Oh ok, Mr. Classy pants," Riley teased with a wink. This was there typical behavior towards each other, the casual flirting, the teasing, and they always hugged or held hands, but for some reason, the fact that he had asked her out officially made it all a bit different.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and there a cute small restaurant awaiting them.

"Cia, Lorenzo. Ho fatto una prenotazione per due?" Peter said in his flawless Italian.

"Naturalmente, Peter. Ho accantonato un posto special per void due," The man named Lorenzo said with a grin. The man led them into the back of the restaurant where a small table was set simply, with white linens, and a red rose.

"Questa e bella," Riley said softly to the man.

"Wow, you're getting better at you're Italian," Peter teased, "Grazie," Peter said to the man, who left.

Peter pulled out Riley's chair and then sat in his own.

"Such a gentleman," She teased with a wink.

"I try," he said laughing. There was a bottle of wine on the table.

"Just a little," He said with a shrug, "You don't need to get drunk," He teased, and poured some of the red liquid into glasses for both of them. Riley laughed. It's not like she hadn't gotten drunk before, but never with a boy she was head over heels for.

A few minutes later, the man came back with two steaming plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Il nostro special," he said with a grin.

"Thank you," Riley said.

"Posso oftener qualsiasi altra coos?" the waiter asked, waiting to see if they needed anything else.

"No thank you," Peter said with a smile, and the man left the two alone.

"Classic…like Lady and the Tramp, or I guess, you're a guy, so you probably didn't watch that," Riley said laughing, taking a bite of the delicious spaghetti.

"That's where you're wrong. Now, I'll deny if you ever say anything, but I _love_ that movie," He joked.

"You're hilarious," Riley said. They ate, and joked and laughed together.

After dinner, they walked back under the stars to Riley's house, swinging their hands together.

"Good night, Soph," he said softly, when they reached her house.

"Thank you for the best night of my life," she said with a laugh.

"So does that mean there's going to be a date two?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," Riley said nodding. They were quiet for a moment between the two, but then Peter leaned in a kissed her on the cheek gently. He waited for her approval. She gave it quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a moment.

"Wow," Peter murmured.

"As long as I can leave you wowed, we're good," Riley teased. She began to pull her hands out of Peter's. They lingered for a moment, but then Riley went inside, waving to Peter as she shut the door.

"Yes," Peter said excitedly as he walked down her drive way with his hands in his pockets, feeling successful.

**.oOo.**

"Riley," Emily called softly. She was sitting on the couch in the living room. Ian wasn't there. Neither was Declan.

"Where is _he_?" Riley asked coldly as she entered the room.

"He took Declan out to the edge of the water…Declan wanted to see some constellations," Emily explained.

"You're not at all concerned that he's going to try and kill Declan?" Riley asked.

"Riley. Stop it. You need to stop being angry with me," Emily begged.

"I can't, mom. How can I stop being angry with you, when you're having a baby with a man that tried and almost succeeded in killing you? He beat me to get information out of me. Information about you that I didn't even know! He beat me! And you're ok with that? What happened to you mom? You used to go to the ends of the earth for me, or JJ, or Henry or anyone on your team. And now it's like _nothing_ even matters to you except for him," Riley said, tears forming.

"It's not true," Emily insisted, "I would do anything for you and anything for Declan. I love you guys," Emily said firmly.

"You'll do anything, except the one thing you need to do. Kill him," Riley said angrily.

"Riley…I didn't mean to get pregnant. I was so wrapped up in the moment….I didn't mean it," Emily said, now ready to cry as well.

"Mom I miss you so much…but you're not who you used to be…you're not normal anymore," Riley said sadly.

"I know sweetheart, but our situation isn't exactly normal either is it?" Emily pointed out.

"I'm going to bed. I feel sick," Riley said, with tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Riley," Emily begged as Riley stood to walk away. Riley was livid at this point and only seeing red.

"If you won't kill him, I will," Riley hissed in a hushed tone.

"What?" Emily breathed.

"You heard me," Riley said with a shrug and walked upstairs, leaving Emily speechless.

"Love, we're home!" Ian called out.

"Good fucking timing," Emily murmured, and walked to see Ian and Declan.

"Hi mommy!" Declan explained.

"Hi sweetheart," Emily said, bending over to hug him.

"Now Declan be careful. You have a little brother or sister in there," Ian reminded him.

"I know," he said with a laugh.

"So are you really not letting me know? Do we really have to wait till the baby is born?" Ian asked.

"Yes," Emily said firmly.

"Well we have to pick out names," Ian said, kissing her gently.

"Ew! At least wait till I leave!" Declan exclaimed running away.

"Get in the shower, cutie," Emily called.

"Ok," Ian murmured.

"Not you," Emily teased, "We can do that later," she added with a giggle.

"I love you," he said, "Emily," he added with a whisper.

"I love you, too," she said kissing him gently. As they kissed she could have swore she heard Riley crying. It broke her heart.

**.oOo.**

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered her phone.

_"Hey, baby." It was Will._

"Hi, hon, how are you?" JJ asked softly. She excused herself from her team, who was gathered in the bullpen chatting. She walked to her office.

_"I'm good. I miss you," Will said sadly._

"Oh god I miss you, too. How's New Orleans?" JJ asked. Will had had to take an emergency trip back home, because his sister was ill. JJ had offered to come, but he refused to let her schedule get messed up. He was so good to her.

_"Sarah's not doing too well," Will said, his voice cracking. _

"Oh, honey," She said, a tear falling down her cheek as she felt her husband's pain.

_"The cancer is beating her," he said._

"Will…I'm so sorry," JJ said, her heart breaking for her husband.

_"Yeah…well," he sighed, "heard from Riley lately?" He asked hopefully._

"No…not since I heard from her a few months ago," JJ said sadly.

_"Emily's, shit, five months along now?" Will asked._

"Yeah….god, how long will she stay with him before she kills him? Oh god, Will…this is the family Emily's never had…Riley's never had. What if…if he is being good to them…and she stays with him forever," JJ said, ready to cry.

_"Maybe they just haven't had the chance yet…" Will tried._

"Maybe…" JJ said, another tear falling.

_"God, I wish I was home with you, holding you," he murmured. _

"I wish you were here, but your sister needs you, baby," JJ reminded him.

_"I know…I have to go, hon. I love you," WIll said._

"I love you too. I'll have Henry call tonight when I get home," JJ said.

_"Thank you. Bye, babe," He said and hung up._ JJ wiped her eyes, and walked back out to her friends. They saw that she was clearly distraught.

"Jayje," Derek began, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," JJ said nodding. A lie.

"You don't look too good, peaches," Garcia.

"I feel fine," JJ said again. Another lie.

"JJ." It was Hotch, standing outside his office door.

"Fuck," JJ muttered, turning to walk to Hotch's office. She walked up to his office, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a sigh.

"Go home," He offered.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Because you look and sound exhausted, you're not acting like yourself, and this is way too hard on you for you to be go, go, go all the time," Hotch told her.

"Hotch, please…" JJ said shaking her, "I want to stay here."

"It's just for today…just so you can get some rest," Hotch said, wondering why she looked so upset by his offer.

"I just…I don't want to be alone," she whispered, another tear falling. Hotch felt terrible. He came and gave her a hug, and she sobbed into his chest. He looked out to the bull pen where he saw the team pitying JJ.

"I know," he murmured, as he rubbed gentle circle's on her back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok…I know this is hard," he told her. She wiped her eyes.

"God this is so embarrassing…and you're my boss and we're at work," JJ groaned.

"You're fine…" he told her with a small smile, "C'mon…let's all get out of here," he told her leading her out.

"Guys," he called out to the team. They all looked up at him, "I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Let's go out and get drunk," Hotch said. JJ's eyes widened.

"Did you just say get drunk?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jayje, babe, don't question it, just go with the flow, honey!" Derek called out, shutting down his computer quickly and standing up.

"Whatever you two talked about, talk about it more often," Dave teased. JJ chuckled.

"Will do," she nodded and turned to Hotch, "so are you allowed to do this?" she whispered.

"We're good," he told her. She laughed.

"C'mon everybody! We are going OUT! Babygirl, let's go!" Derek hollered. JJ rolled her eyes, and followed the team, walking alongside Hotch.

**.oOo.**

Riley woke up blurry-eyed from her crying. The clock read 1:30pm. She rolled out of bed and still felt thoroughly exhausted. She stumbled into the bathroom with a grinding headache.

"So this is what a hang over feels like," Riley mumbled, laughing because she hadn't even gotten drunk, but the little bit of wine, mixed with all the over flowing emotions and lack of sleep, had catapulted her into the headache of the next century.

She splashed water in her red, puffy eyes, brushed her teeth, and went back into her room, quickly changing into a sweatshirt, shorts and running shoes. She grabbed some money, and jogged down the stairs quickly.

Passing through the kitchen., she called, "I'm going for a run," to whomever was listening.

"When will you be back?" Emily asked, but Riley ignored her, and slammed the door shut behind her. Emily groaned sadly. Ian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on top of his. Suddenly they both jumped.

"It kicked," Emily murmured with a grin. She had remembered being this excited when it had been Riley. She loved the feeling.

Ian smiled, and turned Emily around so she was facing him, and he kissed her. She kissed back, hesitantly at first, but then more confidently.

"Mom," Declan called, running into the kitchen, "Where's she going?" he asked pointing to Riley, running down the driveway.

"Just exercising, babe. She'll be back," Emily informed him, unsurely.

"She has no where to go," Ian murmured.

"What?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ian said, kissing her.

"I need to go do some work on the damned pipe out there," He said, ruffling Declan's hair, "Call if you need me." He walked away.

"Why are you always sad?" Declan said with a frown, looking at Emily.

"I'm not. I'm so happy," She said with a grin.

"No you're not. Does she make you sad?" He asked.

"No…I make myself sad," Emily said with a shrug. Declan didn't understand.

"How about some lunch, little man?" She asked with a grin.

"Famous grilled cheese?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, sir," Emily teased, and led him into the kitchen.

**.oOo.**

Riley jogged down to the store where she made her long distance calls to America- to JJ. She had worked out a deal with the manager. She cleaned his shop up for him and he let her talk as long as she wanted. He was an older man, and he appreciated the help.

"Buongiorno, Sophie. Come stai questa mattina? Qui per una telefonata?"

"Morning! Yes Im here for the phone,"She laughed, "What can I do to help you?"

"Don't worry about it today. Here's the phone…go on in the back," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Riley said graciously, and took the cordless phone in to the back room. She dialed the familiar number, and waited. JJ picked up on the second ring.

_"Agent Jareau," JJ answered._

"Hey…it's me," Riley said softly.

_"Hi, babe, how are you?" JJ asked gently._

"Hating life more and more every day," Riley answered bitterly.

_"Hating life or hating…?" JJ began._

"Hating her. Him. This life. All of it. She knows we're drifting, Jayje, but it's like she doesn't even care. She's not the same person Jayje…" Riley said sadly.

_"Do you have anyone there? How's school?" JJ asked concerned._

"Well considering I still can't _actually _speak Italian, it kind of sucks….but I met someone," Riley said, a grin appearing on her face.

_"And who is this someone?" JJ teased._

"His name is Peter. Get this, though. So, he moved here with his uncle and his uncle's girlfriend a few years ago, and the girlfriend, well actually wife now, has a brother who lives here. The uncle and wife just got married so they're on their honey moon and Peter is staying with this brother. The brother is John Cooley, Jayje. The brother is my dad," Riley explained quickly.

_"How do you know!" JJ asked shocked._

"Long story…but I saw him. Obviously I can never _meet_ him, but I've seen him before…and Peter remembers meeting my mom when he was like one, of course, he doesn't know it's my mom…it's very complicated, but anyways…I really like him, Jayje. I _really_ like Peter," Riley whispered.

_"Does he really like you?" JJ asked._

"He kissed me….we went on a date and he kissed me…I would say he does," Riley said wistfully.

_"I wish I could be with you for your first real boyfriend," JJ whispered._

"How's Henry? And Will? How's everybody?" Riley asked after a moment.

_"Henry and Will miss you so much. We all do. Will's really angry all the time…and you know, nevermind," JJ said trailing away._

"And what?" Riley asked anxiously.

_"Forget it," JJ said firmly._

"Jayje," Riley sad seriously.

_"I think he wants to separate…"JJ said sadly._

"What? Why?" Riley asked angrily.

_"I don't know, hon…we fight a lot and this whole thing has been so hard on everyone…it's just…complicated," She explained._

"Then I need to end this now. This can't happen," Riley said angrily.

_"Riley, honey, I know you're angry and confused right now, but you need to calm down and think about this," JJ tried reasoning. _

"JJ, I love you. I'll call you very soon, but I see Peter. I need to tell him the truth and I need to kill Doyle," Riley said, and hung up.

_"Riley!" JJ screamed into the phone, but the line was already dead. _Riley took off out of the store, thanking the owner on the way out, and walked towards Peter quickly. Riley was determined to get her mom and her old life back


	10. Chapter 9

**well hello there, all. Sorry to have dropped off the face of the planet once again. I tend to do that, don't i? well here's your newest chapter. I'd like to apologize for dropping the 'will & i are separating bomb'…because before that convo will & jj seemed lovey dovey…well i guess it was sort of like my trigger for riley to do something about Ian. like i said…i sort of have a plan. i guess that was a little out of plan? but i'll make it work. i appreciate the comments like that because it helps me write (helps me remember what i've said…keep me in check with my everything). so thanks.**

**THIS IS DEDICATED To the love of my life &&&& tumblr best friend: Kelsey…aka Ianemilyfatalattraction on tumblr and FashionableRaid here. Follow her. Read her stories. She's freaking amazing. **

**Also WARNING: SEXXXX SCENEEEE! Woo. But seriously. Warning.**

**please read and review && most importantly buy a panda. **

**(actually the most important thing is to enjoy, but i figured if you had a panda….well anyways here's the newest chapter!)**

_FLASH BACK_

_ "There's nothing I can do about it now, while you're away," JJ said sadly, into the phone._

_ "So now it's my fault?" Will asked angrily._

_ "I never said that! Will, can we please not do this over the phone?" JJ begged._

_ "Damnit Jennifer. You can't always get out of these conversations. Sometimes you just have to talk about it!" Will argued back._

_ "Will! We're not 'talking' at all right now. You're yelling and putting words in my mouth that I never said!" JJ exclaimed, "You're stressed, I get it….your sister is sick, but don't get mad at me. It's like you're bipolar. We just talked and you were fine! Now what the hell changed?" JJ cried, "This ALWAYS happens!" _

_ "Don't go and profile me, Jennifer. I'm not some psycho that you can just guess about. Why don't you use those profiling skills to find Riley! No one is looking for Riley or Emily and it's not like I can, where I am right now and all," Will said irritatedly, almost mockingly._

_ "I'm not profiling you, Will!" JJ said strongly. On the outside, she felt confident, but on the inside, she was doing all she could not to crack, "And we are looking for them! But I have Henry here now and I can't GO anywhere because I have to take care of him, in case you forgot!" JJ said angrily._

_ "Well what the hell am I supposed to do, Jennifer?" Will yelled. JJ's breath hitched. She took a deep breath to compose herself. _

_ "Will, I'll talk to you later. Go back to your sister," JJ said quietly, and with out another word, she hung up. _

_ She threw the phone on the couch, and walked into her son's bedroom, to see he was soundly asleep._

_ "Good night, bud," she murmured, kissing his head. She flipped his nightlight on, and closed the door. _

**.oOo.**

_PRESENT DAY_

"Ian, I'm going to take Declan out for the day," Emily said, walking into the living room, "He wants to go to the beach. Do you want to join us?" Emily said with a grin.

"No, love, not today," He said with a smile, "I have to do some work."

"If you're sure. You're gonna miss out though, isn't that right, buddy?" Emily asked the little blonde boy, running into the room.

"We're gonna build sand castles, and swim, and eat lots of junk! Right, mom?" Declan asked excitedly.

"Oh no," Emily said shaking her head, clearly faking, "We'l be doing math. And eating lots of healthy food," she said with a wink. Declan, catching on, not realizing it was a joke, nodded.

"That's right, dad, I forgot. We'll be doing homework," he said, suppressing his giggles.

"Well you two have fun with that," Ian said, ruffling Declan's hair.

"Where's Riley, maybe she wants to go?" Emily asked.

"She went out with that boy," Ian said shaking his head. Emily nodded sadly.

"Oh, okay…well, I'll see you later," Emily said, clearly disappointed. She kissed Ian on the lips, took Declan by the hand, and led him out.

Ian shook his head, and watched the two leave. Little did any one know, that Ian was angry, and he had a plan developing in his mind.

**.oOo.**

"Peter," Riley said gently. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Soph?" He asked. They were sitting on a grassy hill, over looking the town center.

"I have to tell you something," Riley said quietly, "The truth," she murmured. He turned to face her. She moved out from under his arm.

"Please, don't be angry with me. I mean, I totally understand why you would be, but hear me out the whole way first, because other wise, I'm just gonna seem like a total asshole," Riley said softly. Peter looked very concerned.

"My name…isn't Sophie. It's Riley Prentiss. My mother isn't Lauren…she is Emily Prentiss…an FBI agent for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. And Patrick…his name is really Ian Doyle. He's an arms dealer and international terrorist…and he's not really my dad. The little boy is his son, named Declan. He's not really my brother, and he's not Emily's real son," Riley spouted, tears forming.

"Wh…What are…Emily…" Peter murmured. He was in total shock.

"Yeah…John Cooley is my real father…he and my mom were friends in highschool here in Italy…and they had sex and she got pregnant, but she got an abortion. And then fifteen years ago, she saw him again, and he knocked her up, but she kept the baby…and so here I am, today," Riley explained.

"So…why did you…Shit, Sophie, Riley…I can't do this," He began to stand.

"Wait, no please…There's more…and I _really _need your help. You just have to listen to me," Riley said, tears beginning to fall.

"I…ok…go ahead," He said, sighing.

"My mom worked undercover for interpol. Her assignment was to bring down Ian Doyle, so she posed as a woman named Lauren Reynolds…she slept with Ian for a profile," Riley explained, "And…she fell in love with him," Riley said. She went on to explain all about Ian's time in jail, Emily's return home to raise Riley, and then Ian coming back, almost killing Emily, her time living with JJ, and then Ian kidnapping them. Peter was silent.

"God, Peter, say something," Riley begged after waiting.

"Sorry…it's a lot to absorb… So, he tried to kill her…but she still loves him?" Peter asked.

"She seems to. She's been completely ignoring me…she's pregnant with his baby…I guess she does," Riley said sadly, wiping her eyes. She stared at Peter.

"I'm sorry…for lying. Do you hate me?" Riley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No," he shook his head. He hugged her tightly, "I want to help you."

"I need to kill him. Plain and simple…My mom should be the one doing it, but I don't think she can. I don't think she will," Riley said.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Peter said.

"Well, the guy is an arms dealer, so there's plenty of weapons…that won't be an issue," Riley said chuckling, "I need you to take me to John. I need to meet him," Riley said nervously.

"Are you sure? This might freak him out a little, you know," Peter reminded him.

"I know, but I do. I want to meet him later this week. I need to take care of this thing with Ian first. But listen, Peter, you can't tell ANYONE. Because I'll be dead if he knows I told," Riley stressed.

"I won't. I promise," Peter said, "Will you be ok to go home now?"

"I'll be fine. I don't think Ian suspects anything is up," Riley said shaking her head. Peter leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. They fell back into the grass. She snuggled into his arms for a moment.

"Be careful, kay?" He pleaded.

"I will. No worries," she promised.

"Thank you for believing me…and not running," Riley whispered.

"I can't run from someone I really care about," he whispered back, and kissed her forehead.

She was fifteen, and she was already starting to feel 'love'. She just wished her mother was there wit her.

Riley and Peter just laid there in the grass for a while in each others arms, chatting, until the sun went down.

"I should head home. Ian's and my mom are going to freak out if I'm not back…and I have to make a phone call down in town," Riley explained.

"You go down there a lot to make calls. Who do you call?" Peter asked, helping Riley stand.

"JJ…she practically raised me when my mom wasn't there," Riley explained.

"So you make long distance calls to America? Wow, worked a deal at Bodecelli's didn't you?" Peter said, winking, as they linked hands and started to walk.

"That I did," she said, laughing. They walked to town.

"You can go home, now," Riley said softly.

"You sure?" Peter asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yes," Riley nodded, and kissed him gently, "But please…don't say anything," she begged.

"I won't. I promise," He told her. He kissed her again and walked away.

Riley entered the shop and walked to the back where the phone was. The old man nodded feebly, and she smiled.

"If you leave me a list, I'll get it done tomorrow morning," Riley said in Italian.

"Sounds good. I'll leave on the wall," the man replied back in his authentic Italian. Riley smiled and dialed JJ's house.

_"Hello?" _A little boy answered.

"Hi, is your mom there?" Riley asked. She didn't want Henry to know it was her.

_"Ok. Hold on," _He said. _Riley heard him call for JJ._

_ "Who is it buddy?" JJ asked Henry._

_ "Don't know," He said and ran off._

_"Hello?" _JJ answered.

"Jayje it's me," Riley said quietly.

_"Are you ok? Did you do it?" _JJ asked quickly and briskly.

"Not yet. But I told Peter the truth….about everything," Riley whispered.

_"How did he take it?" _JJ asked.

"Well. He's in. He'll help me," Riley whispered.

"Sophie?" A voice said from behind her. Riley whipped her around.

_"Riles, who's there?" _JJ asked, but Riley couldn't respond. It was Ian.

"Dad," Riley murmured.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted. The old man who owned the store was no where to be seen.

"Where is the man that was sitting there?" Riley screamed back.

"Dead. You little bitch. Who are you talking to?" Ian shouted, grabbing the phone out of Riley's hand and smashing on the ground.

"No!" Riley screamed as he took her by the arm and pushed her roughly out the door.

_"Riley!" _JJ screamed into the phone, but the line had gone dead.

**.oOo.**

"Ian! Where's my mom? Where's Declan?" Riley yelled, as Ian pushed her through the front door of their home. He threw her to the ground.

"Who were you talking to?" He yelled as he slapped her.

"Where are they?" She yelled in return, which earned her a punch, which split, and began to bleed. He punched her again.

"Fuck!" She cried out as she hit the ground, "Stop it!" She begged as he hit her again. He couldn't control his temper.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO? I will KILL you and your boyfriend if you don't tell me!" He screamed.

"America! I was talking to JJ!" Riley screamed, tears flowing.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" He shouted, picking her up by her shirt and flinging her into the wall. The painting on the wall fell off and cracked on the floor.

"I just wanted to see," Riley said, her breath hitching, "How Henry was!"

"You're lying!" He roared.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Riley shook her head, as he punched her in the gut twice. As she tried to stand, he kicked her down again for good measure.

"Go to your room and don't come out. Your mother will be here shortly. And when she asks, you will tell her that Peter did this to you!" Ian said firmly, "Or I will kill him and Declan and your mother," Ian hissed, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," she croaked, fighting back the more tears that threatened to flow.

"Good," he said, and he leaned in real close. Riley could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"And by the way, you may have your mother thinking that you've adjusted to your new life, but I know you haven't. And I know you were planning on killing me…looks like I beat you, though," he said cruelly and with that he walked away. After a few moments of regaining her strength and regulating her breathing, she stood, and slowly made her way upstairs to her room.

"If only he had beaten me after we were up stairs," she joked dryly to herself. She took off her bloody shirt and shorts, and threw on an oversized teeshirt and sweat pants. She climbed into bed, sighed and within seconds, she was sobbing.

**.oOo.**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"God damn, Hotch, open your door," JJ mumbled irately. Then the door opened, and there stood Hotch, in PJ pants and a tee shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"JJ? It's really late. Are you ok?" He asked. JJ shook her head.

"Come on in," he said, moving aside so she could step in. Henry was sleeping.

"Will still in New Orleans?" He asked her.

"Yeah…Hotch, Riley called me. And then Doyle walked in on her talking to me and he was shouting at her and she screamed and the line went dead, and I think he's going to hurt her Hotch, or he already has and I don't know what to do!" she explained in a quick whisper as to not wake Henry, who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"JJ, there really isn't much we can do. We don't know where she is, how to get in touch with her…" Hotch began.

"Can we track the number she called from?" JJ asked suddenly.

"What?" Hotch asked, he was obviously still half asleep.

"Can we track the number, if I get it from my phone?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah, let me call Garcia. Find the number," He told her. She started scrolling through her phone as he talked to Garcia.

"Here," She said, "728-249-5532," she read, and Hotch repeated.

"Italy…of course..Tuscany," Hotch was repeating what Garcia was saying.

"Alright, Garcia, call the team. Tell them to meet at the BAU in an hour," Hotch said and hung up.

"What are we doing?" JJ asked.

"I'm going to call Jessica. Henry and Jack can stay with her. Call Will and tell him where Henry is. We're going to Italy," Hotch said firmly.

"Ok," JJ nodded, and she went to call Will as Hotch went to call Jessica.

**.oOo.**

"Ian, we're home," Emily called as she entered the front door.

"In here, love," He called. He was in the living room drinking a glass of whiskey.

"Where's Riley?" Emily asked, kissing Ian's lip, and tasting the familiar Irish whiskey that had practically became a part of him.

"She's up in her room. She's very upset. She wouldn't even talk to me. But that bastard boyfriend of hers kicked the living shit out of her," Ian spat angrily, "I was going to kill the bastard with my bare hands, but I thought you might want to assist me," Ian said shrugging.

"What? Is she ok?" Emily asked shocked. Peter seemed like he really liked Riley, and he seemed so sweet. It couldn't be true.

"She's pretty banged up, and I think she's a little heart broken. Go try and talk to her, love. I'll make sure this guy gets in the shower," he said ruffling Declan's hair. His family would consist of himself, Emily and Declan, and the new baby. Riley would not be a part of this if it was the last thing he did.

"Riles," Emily whispered as she entered Riley's bedroom. She flipped on the light to see her bruised and bloody daughter, lying in her bed, sobbing.

"Get the hell away from me," Riley cried out.

"Riley?" Emily flinched when her daughter shouted. She went to brush the hair out of her face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Riley warned. Emily was shocked.

"Peter didn't do this to you…did he?" Emily murmured.

"He…he did. I don't know why. He did," Riley nodded profusely.

"Ian did this," Emily said standing.

"Mom, stop!" Riley said, grabbing her mother's wrist, "Ian didn't…" she lied.

"Riley. I'm supposed to be protecting you," Emily said shaking her head, and then she left the room.

Riley listened to what happened next. Riley thought, for a moment, her mother really did have a plan, her mother really did care for her.

"Ian, baby, is Declan in bed?" She heard Emily said softly.

"Yes, love, just went in," She heard Ian said.

"Well then let's go to bed, baby. We can deal with her in the morning," her mother said

"Alright love," Riley heard Ian say, and her mother returned it with a giggle.

"Ian, stop!" her mother giggled some more. Riley thought she was going to be sick. Just when she thought her mother was going to save her, her mother just beat her down more.

**.oOo.**

"Love, what are you-" he began to ask Emily. She pulled off his pants and through them on the ground. She pushed him onto the bed, and made her way to him, hungry with lust. He watched her, and he wasn't sure if it was the arousal or the pregnancy, but either way, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Shh," Emily said, as he took his lips with her own. She ran her tongue across his lips, and beckoned for entrance. Her tongue wrestled for dominance with his own, and while they kissed, she reached her hand down his hips, and pulled his boxers off. She put her hand on his member, and slowly started rubbing, as she lowered her self. Her lips parted, and she took his lengths into her mouth. She let her tongue swirl around the head, then she lowered herself onto it.

He threw his head back as she moved back and forth on his lengths. He came in her mouth, and she gladly accepted what he gave. She released him with a loud 'pop', and she moved back up to his mouth, and began kissing again.

"My turn," he murmured, rolling them so that she was on the bottom. He unbuttoned and removed her shirt, and began caressing her large breasts. He slowly undid her bra, threw that across the room as well. He gently kissed, licked and sucked her breasts, and then he moved his way down to her shorts. He unbuttoned them hurriedly, as he was starting to feel the hunger that she had felt. He removed her panties as well, and then there she was, pregnant, beautiful, fully exposed, and all his. He let his tongue trace the outside of her moist folds.

"Ian," she murmured, and he nodded. He swirled his tongue on her lit, before diving deeper into her center. He could smell her arousal.

"So wet," He murmured, as he began dipping his tongue into her core. She arched to his touch, and tightened her thighs around him, begging for more.

He inserted two fingers into her, and began pumping them quickly as he sucked on her clit.

"I'm going to come," she whispered. She bit her lip to suppress a scream.

"Go ahead," he allowed. He felt her center clench around him then she released, and a white hot orgasm wracked her body.

She threw her head back, and he helped her ride her ecstasy to its very end.

"Oh Ian," She murmured. She kissed him gently. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at, love?" he asked her, as he held her naked body tightly against his.

"The wild sex we used to have when we were younger," she laughed.

"Those were the days," he said shaking his head.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**.oOo.**

"Hotch, what are we going to do?" JJ asked quietly. She was sitting next to him on the jet, her knees wrapped to her chest. She was usually so professional and calm, but she was a wreck now. Hotch had an arm around her protectively, like a father would protect his daughter.

"We're going to arrest or kill Doyle," he said firmly. That was all there was to it.

"What if he knows we're coming?" Reid asked.

"What if Riley or Emily or Declan is there?" Derek asked.

"Or if they get in the way?" Reid added.

"I don't really have a plan yet, in case you couldn't tell. I'm formulating one now as we speak," Hotch said, "so if you could all just…wait…I'll let you know," Hotch said.

"Great," Derek muttered, and he put his head phones in. JJ felt sick. She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face.

"Get it together, Jen," she told her self. She dried her face and exited the bathroom, where Derek was waiting for her.

"You ok, princess?" He asked.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" JJ said, biting her lip, "Riley's like my daughter. And Emily's my best friend, and if something has happened to them…It's just a really shitty situation," she said sadly.

"I know," he nodded, and he took her in his arms in a warm hug.

**.oOo.**

"Ian, I'm going for a walk," Emily whispered, kissing Ian on the cheek.

"It's six in the morning, love," Ian grumbled.

"I know, I can't sleep," she explained with a shrug.

"Alright," he said, "If you see Peter…beat the shit out of 'im, will ya?" Ian asked.

"Of course," Emily laughed. She kissed him again and left.

Ian reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a gun. He stuck it under his pillow and he rolled back over to go to sleep. Next Emily peeked into Riley's room. She was still covered in bruises and dried blood, because she had refused to let Emily touch her, and she herself couldn't get up. She seemed to be asleep.

"I love you," Emily murmured. Riley stirred, but did not wake up. She left Riley's room. As she walked through the kitchen, she heard a noise.

She peeked around the corner, to the mud room.

"Bud? What are you doing up?" Emily asked.

"Oh…I, uhm…" He didn't know what to say.

"Declan?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were Riley…I thought she was leaving," He admitted sheepishly.

"Why would she do that?" Emily asked curiously.

"She hates it here…she hates dad…and she's mad at you, too," Declan said quietly.

"She doesn't hate me?" Emily asked surprised.

"No. She loves you…she's just upset," He explained.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"She says stuff, sometimes…but mostly I can just tell," he explained.

"Well she's not going anywhere…so why don't you go back to bed. It's super early," Emily told him.

"Ok. Love you," He said hugging her tightly.

"Love you, too. And be good to your sister…she got hurt yesterday and she's gonna need some help," Emily told him.

"Ok," He nodded and tiptoed back up to his room.

Emily headed out to find Peter.

**.oOo.**

"Alright, JJ, you and I will head into town to talk to the owner of the store where Riley called you from. Dave, you, Morgan and Reid head down to local police. Explain what's going on and ask them to take you to John Cooley's house," Hotch explained.

"Cooley? That's Riley's father," Derek said surprised.

"The boy she's been dating is staying with John," JJ explained.

"She's dating," Dave laughed.

"She's almost sixteen," Derek laughed, "She can date." Everyone laughed. But then it got silent as they remembered that they had a job to do.

JJ and Hotch took off in a rental car into town. As they drove into the town, they saw a woman walking alone.

"Shit, Hotch! That's Emily!" JJ exclaimed. Hotch slammed on his breaks.

"Go," he told her. JJ ran up to Emily.

"FBI," JJ called, in case it wasn't Emily. The woman turned around.

"JJ?" She asked surprised.

"Em," JJ nodded, tears forming. Emily launched into JJ's welcoming arms.

"Oh, shit, I've missed you so much," Emily cried into JJ's arms.

"I missed you, too," She exclaimed, "Jesus, Em, you're huge," she teased.

"You were definitely bigger," Emily teased back.

"But still beautiful as always," Hotch said with a grin. He hugged Emily tightly.

"Why are you out? It's so early? Is Doyle here?" JJ asked.

"No…I wanted to go for a walk. Ian beat Riley badly yesterday when I was out with Declan. He told me and made her tell me that her boyfriend Peter did it to her, but I know it was Ian," Emily explained, "So I was looking for Peter."

"Riley told me that she told Peter everything…about her and you and Ian," JJ explained.

"We need to get back there. You need to arrest Ian. If not for everything he's done in the past, at least for beating Riley, and kidnapping us," Emily said.

"Ok. Our car is over here," JJ said.

"I'll walk. Follow behind. If I come home in a car he'll know something is up," Emily explained.

"Alright. Be careful," JJ said, hugging Emily again.

"I will," Emily nodded.

"Emily," Hotch said. He gave her his extra glock, "I'll call Rossi, Derek and Reid and get them over here."

"Thanks," She said. She tucked it into the back of her pants and started towards the house.

**.oOo.**

Riley tiptoed into Ian and Emily's bedroom. Emily was no where to be seen. Riley held the gun that she had found in the basement behind her back.

"Riley?" Ian asked sharply, sitting up. He hadn't been asleep at all. Riley pulled out the gun and pointed it at him. Her hands were shaking.

"Put it down," He told her firmly.

"Fuck you. You've been playing my mom from the beginning. You knocked her up because you knew she wouldn't leave you if she was pregnant! You knew that she would think she was safe here. That you wouldn't hurt her if she was pregnant. Then she would stay. You thought you were on to me? No! I'm on to you, though!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley?" Declan called from his room.

"Go outside and play. Wait for mom!" Riley commanded. She heard Declan walk down the stairs without another word.

"Put it away. Or I will kill you," He told her. He lifted up his gun. In response, Riley cocked her gun.

"Riley, I will kill you. Then I will kill everyone you care about. You know I will. Why test me?" Ian asked.

Riley took a few bold steps forward towards him. Ian cocked his gun.

"Riley," he warned her angrily, "I'm giving you till three."

"I'll fucking shoot you Ian," Riley said. She was more confident on the outside than the inside. Inside, she wanted to explode.

"One….two….three…" Ian said. In that instant, shots rang out through the household, causing Declan to scream, and the FBI agents that were flooding the rooms and the house to yell.


	11. Chapter 10

**a/n: hi guys. Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I had the spring concert at school which I was writing a shit ton of music for and rehearsing with orchestras, and bands, and choral groups. haha. But now I'm done… the next mountain we have to climb over is finals…BUT i'm basically screwed for that anyways, so w/e. Hopefully I'll finish up this story before i go on another hiatus :) so hope you enjoy. review please cuz they make me really happy. and all the constructive criticism helps me write so thanks!**

_"One…two…three…" Ian said. While he pulled his trigger aimed at Riley, she pulled hers and shot him in the stomach, and Hotch, and Derek put two bullets each through his chest, and Emily put one through his head. Ian's bullet hit Riley in the top of her left shoulder. She heard Declan scream from downstairs, praying that he was safe, and the FBI agents around her were yelling._

"Riley!" JJ cried, running towards Riley.

"Shit," Derek muttered, as he too ran to help Riley. Hotch jogged past them and over to Ian and took his pulse.

"Dead," he murmured. Riley sat up gingerly, trying hard to ignore the pain.

"Riley, Riles, you need to sit," Derek began, trying to hold her back.

"Stop," Riley told Derek, trying to break free of his grasp. JJ supported back as she sat up, and began to put pressure on the bleeding.

"We need a medic," JJ yelled, "Derek go!" JJ yelled at him and he took off in search of one, "You're gonna be okay, honey," JJ murmured.

"Mom?" Riley asked, when she saw her mother staring at Ian's dead body. Suddenly, men in uniforms were rushing on to the scene speaking Italian. They loaded Riley onto a stretcher.

"I'll go with her," Emily began, but Riley stopped her.

"No. Go find Declan. I sent him away when I was with Ian, so that he wouldn't see anything. He's probably scared," Riley said.

"I'll go with her, Em. She'll be ok," JJ assured Emily. Emily wanted to argue, she wanted to be with her daughter, but she knew it was better to listen at that point. Emily was afraid Riley hated her, so she knew it was better for JJ to go along. JJ followed the stretcher out of the room, leaving Emily with the Spencer, Hotch and Rossi.

"Mom?" Declan called.

"Stay there, baby," Emily called. She didn't want Declan to see Ian dead, "I'm coming." She stood next to Ian's body, and a single tear fell.

"Goodbye," she whispered, her hands subconsciously moving their way down to her pregnant belly.

"Emily," Hotch said, reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder. She coldly ripped away from his touch. Ignoring the eyes she felt watching her, she wiped her eyes and left to find Declan. She walked down the hallway, and saw him sitting on the steps.

"Hey," she murmured as she sat down next to him.

"Is Riley ok?" he asked.

"I think she will be. She's going to the hospital," Emily explained.

"Where's dad?" he asked quietly.

"Honey…" Emily began, but did not know what to say.

"Is he…dead?" Declan asked. Emily was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, buddy," she said sadly. Declan cried quietly for a moment, leaning his head into the crook of Emily's neck and Emily let a few rogue tears fall herself.

"Did you ever really love him?" Declan asked, his brows furrowed with concern.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Emily asked.

"Well, he was mean to Riley…." Declan whispered, "And she's your daughter…so why would you love someone that was mean to her?" It was a profound and recondite thought, and it was coming from an eight year old boy.

"What?" Emily asked, shocked that Declan had known.

"He used to say mean things to her when you weren't there…and I saw him hit her once," Declan whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asked.

"I didn't know if he would do that to you…or me…or if he knew I knew…if he would kill us all…or something," He whispered sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, buddy," Emily whispered back, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Why?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Because you shouldn't have had to be afraid of your own father," Emily said shaking her head, as she let go of Declan, "And you especially shouldn't have had to pretend that you weren't."

"It's ok, though, because it's over," Declan told her. Once again, he was handling things better than she was. She gathered him in a warm embrace again.

"Can we go see Riley?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy, let's go," She said. She stood up carefully, and took Declan's hand, and they went out to find the rest of her team.

**.oOo.**

"Sophie O'Donnell?" The doctor asked. JJ didn't move for a moment, but then remembered Riley saying that Sophie was her cover name.

"Yes?" JJ said standing up quickly. He looked down at his file.

"We removed the bullet from her shoulder, and were able to stop the bleeding. We stitched her up, and bandaged her shoulder, and put her in a sling. She'll be in some pain, but we're giving her medication to dull it for now," The doctor explained.

"Thank you," JJ said gratefully.

"I need to go take care of some more of her files, but a nurse will be out here in a few minutes to assist you," He said swiftly.

"Thank you, sir," JJ said again. He nodded and walked away. She pulled out her cell phone.

_"Hotchner," _Aaron answered.

"Hotch, it's JJ. Riley's gonna be ok. She's stitched up and all set. Where's Emily?" JJ asked.

_"She's with Declan. They're on their way to you now," _ Aaron said. A young woman was approaching JJ with a clip board.

"Great thanks, Hotch, I gotta go, the nurse is here," JJ said and she hung up.

"Are you Sophie's mother?" The nurse asked.

"Her aunt. Her mother is on her way," JJ explained.

"Of course, Miss…" she began.

"Jareau. Can I see her now?" JJ begged.

"Right this way," The young nurse said with a smile. JJ followed her nervously down the hallway. They reached a room at the end of the hall.

"She's a little groggy…go easy on her, okay?" The nurse said.

"Of course. Thank you," JJ said quietly. She entered her slowly.

"Riles?" She murmured.

"JJ," Riley said with a smile, her eyes lighting up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She made her way over to the side of the bed, and Riley moved her feet so JJ could sit.

"I'm tired. And I miss my mom," Riley admitted.

"I know you do. She's on her way here," JJ said.

"Is Ian dead?" Riley asked.

"Yeah….they shot him," JJ said.

"Who?" Riley needed to know

"Well, your bullet…Derek shot him, Hotch shot him and your mom did too," JJ explained.

"My mom?" Riley asked surprised.

"Shot him right between the eyes right as he was shooting you. It was the gun shot that killed him. Derek and Hotch's were extras," JJ explained.

"Oh my god," Riley murmured.

"She's on her way here with Declan now," JJ explained.

"Is my mom ok?" Riley asked.

"She wasn't hurt," JJ assured her.

"No, no…I mean…like emotionally," Riley explained, "Even if she says she didn't, she really did love Ian…and she killed him."

"I think she'll be ok, because she saved you," JJ explained. As if on cue, Declan and Emily walked into her room.

"Hi, Emily," JJ said to Emily.

"Hi," Emily said, with a small smile.

"I'll let you guys talk. I'm gonna go get us some coffee," JJ said.

"Wait, I wanna go with you, too. I just want to say hi to Riley," Declan told her. He gave Riley a gentle hug.

"You ok?" Riley asked.

"I didn't get shot," He said with a shrug.

"I know," Riley said.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I got shot," she said with a shrug.

"I know," He replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry you were there for it all…." Riley said quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to do it," He said quietly. He stood there and held Riley's hand for a minute.

"Go with JJ," Riley said, ruffling his hair, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Riley," he waved, and left with JJ.

When they were gone, Emily approached Riley's bed tentatively. She stood a few inches away from the bed, not wanting to get too close to Riley too soon. She wasn't sure how angry her daughter was, or how hurt or afraid she was.

"Hi Riley," Emily whispered.

"Hi," she said quietly, not able to meet her mother's eye.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Fine," she said with a shrug.

Emily finally was able to look Riley in the eyes. Riley saw the tears forming in her mother's eyes. She kissed Riley's forehead.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Emily whispered, "I was supposed to protect you."

"You did, though. I'm not dead am I?" Riley asked, with a bitter, painful laugh.

"He hurt you so much, and it was all my fault," Emily murmured, "I had a plan, you know. I just wanted him to trust me. I figured… sleeping with him, getting things back to normal, he would believe that I wanted this all. And when his guard was down…I was going to take you and Declan away, and bring us home. But I realized the only way I could do that was if he was dead," Emily said through tears.

"Mom," Riley began, but Emily cut her off.

"Let me finish," Emily pleaded. Riley nodded. "When I told him I was pregnant…he said he loved me, and I knew i had gotten him. But then I told him that I loved him…and I meant it Riles. And I was so scared. So a few days later when he was asleep, I took one of his guns, and I brought it to our room, and I was going to kill him, but…" Emily stopped, as a few more tears fell, "I couldn't pull the trigger. I couldn't do it. And I'm so sorry," Emily said again.

"You loved him… that was all real," Riley murmured.

"I never meant for you to get hurt," Emily explained.

"God I was so angry at you. But I felt so terrible for being angry, because I figured that it was all fake and that you had a plan!" Riley screamed. Her heart monitor started beeping faster.

"I did Riley! I did at first!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah at first! But then you fucked it all up!" Riley shouted. Her heart monitor was going nuts. The nurse ran in and saw Emily and Riley with tear stained faces.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," She told Emily quickly in Italian as another nurse rushed in, pushing Emily out of the way.

"Deep breaths Riley," The nurse told Riley in Italian.

"You have to calm down," The other nurse said. Emily exited the room as the nurses calmed Riley down.

**.oOo.**

Emily stood outside the hospital room, leaning on the wall. She wiped the tears from her eyes. JJ sat Declan on the couch in the waiting room. The rest of the team had arrived and was sitting with him. JJ made her way down the hall to Emily.]

"Hi," Emily whispered. JJ handed her the cup of coffee.

"Hi…" JJ said. There was silence between the two for a minute.

"I'm sorry," JJ said.

"Why?" Emily asked surprised.

"Because I swore I would protect her with my life…and look what happened," JJ said sadly.

"That wasn't fair of me to ask you to do that," Emily said, "You shouldn't have had to promise me that."

"Yes it was…If it was Henry I would have asked you to the same," JJ said sadly.

Emily moved her hands to her stomach, "This shouldn't have happened. I should have protected Riley. Instead I fucked up her life and everyone else's," Emily said sadly.

"No you didn't. You killed the one man you loved to protect your daughter. In my book, that's far from a fuck up," JJ told her. They stood there together in a quiet silence.

"I love you, Emily. No matter what happened. And she does, too," JJ said, giving Emily a hug. Emily wrapped her arms tighter around JJ, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you," Emily mumbled, her face buried in JJ's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," JJ said.

"Thank you for taking care of her…and for uh, killing me," she said with a chuckle, and then added seriously, "I know it wasn't easy keeping a secret that big from the team," Emily said, "And I owe you everything for that."

"You don't owe me anything," JJ said shaking her head.

**.oOo.**

Peter walked to Riley's house to see police everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked the tall man with dark hair and the FBI swat vest, clearly an American, "Where's the girl that lives here?"

"Who are you?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"You're Peter?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Peter said cautiously.

"I'm Agent Hotchner," the man began.

"Hotch?" Peter asked unsure.

"Yes. Riley is in the hospital. Doyle shot her," Hotch explained.

"Where's that son of a bitch? I'll kill him," Peter began angrily.

"Her mother beat you to it," Hotch said shrugging.

"Is she ok?" Peter asked.

"From what Agent Jareau tells me, she will be. Emily and Declan are there with her now," Hotch explained.

"Can I see her?" Peter asked. Hotch nodded.

"Thank you," Peter said, shaking Hotch's hand quickly. With that, Peter took off for his house to get John to take him to the hospital.

**.oOo.**

"Riley," the nurse said quietly. Riley's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name, "There's someone here to see you." Riley opened her eyes wider and saw Peter leaning against the door.

"Peter," she murmured. He ran to her side and kissed her gently.

"Jesus," he muttered, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" she said with a shrug, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're alright," He said, rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand, "John's here, too."

"Do you think now would be a bad time to meet him?" Riley asked.

"I don't think so…but do you think your mom might want to be here when that happens?" Peter asked.

"Probably…will you go get them?" Riley asked, sitting up gingerly.

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Riley murmured.

"Alright then," he said. He squeezed her hand, and then went out in search of Emily and John.

Emily had her head rested on JJ's lap, and JJ's was running her fingers through her hair. Declan was playing with Hotch and Rossi, and Reid and Derek were comforting Garcia.

"Uhm Agent Prentiss," Peter said after a minute. Emily sat up, and straightened herself out.

"Peter?" Emily asked surprised.

"Riley…wants to see you," He said quietly.

"Oh, of course," Emily said nodding. She stood and walked into Riley's room.

"Hi, babe…Peter said you wanted to see me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…" Riley said with a nod. Then Peter said, "Riley…should I bring him in?"

"Yeah, Peter," Riley nodded. Peter led John into the room.

"Emily Prentiss?" John asked surprised.

"John, wow…it's been years," Emily murmured.

"Fifteen…And I see you're back at it again," he said motioning towards her stomach. Emily gave him an irritated smirk.

"That I am," Emily said with a shrug.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

"You look the same," she said.

"And how's that?" John asked cockily, with a smirk.

"Like a bastard that left me pregnant," Emily said with a shrug.

Riley bit her lip at her mother's comment, and Peter grimaced.

"Well I see hard feelings are still in the air," He said holding up his hands. Emily rolled her eyes.

"So why am I here?" John asked Peter.

"Because," Riley cut in, "I'm your daughter." Emily and Peter moved so John could see Riley.

"Sure are…you look just like her," John murmured, "What happened to you?" "I got shot," Riley said as if it was a common occurrence.

"Classic. Only Emily Prentiss would have a daughter who handled guns and serial killers," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what I saw in you," Emily muttered, more to herself, but John heard.

"Whatever it was, you saw it twice, sweet heart," he said with wink. Emily rolled her eyes once more, clearly not impressed.

"Look, kid," John said, seriously, after a moment.

"It's Riley," Riley pointed out.

"Sorry. Look, Riley," he began, "Whatever issues we," he said motioning to himself and Emily, "have- we can workout, if you want me in your life. Because, I want be in yours," he said. Emily looked pained at his statement, like she wanted to cry out, but she held it in.

Riley looked to her mother, who in response said, "Do whatever feels right to you, honey. How I feel shouldn't affect the relationship with your..father," she choked out.

"I think that you lost your chance to be in my life, when you left my mother, pregnant and alone. It was nice meeting you, but all you and I have in common is a little bit of DNA," Riley said with a shrug.

"Hey, that's fine. I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me," John said, putting his ands up in defeat.

"How come?" Riley asked, with a raised brow.

"'Cause, kid, I told you. You are _just_ like her. I'm not saying whether that's good or bad. But you are," he said with a shrug, "I'll leave you all to do what you have to do. Peter you coming? I'm you're ride," John asked, calmly.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Peter said with a sigh, "Can we just have a minute alone, me and Riley?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, kid," John said. He put his hand on Emily's shoulder as they were walking out.

"Don't fucking touch me. I just shot my boyfriend. What makes you think I won't shoot you, too?" she threatened in a hushed voice as they left. Though she was teasing, there was a bit of truth in every joke.

"So let's talk," Riley said, biting her lip.

"You're cleared to leave. Are you leaving?" He asked.

"For home…or for America?" Riley asked.

"America," Peter said.

"Most likely," Riley said sadly.

"Okay," Peter said. He was quiet.

"That's all you have to say?" Riley asked surprised.

"I just don't know what else to say. I can't tell you not to go. I can't tell you that there's anything better for you here than there is there. Your family's there. Your friends. It's ok, though," he said with a shrug. They sat in silence.

"You know this wasn't meant to be a vacation fling," Riley said, breaking the silence.

"I know," he said with a nod, "Keep in touch, ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… you too," she murmured.

"I'm gonna head out," he said.

"Sure," she said. He kissed her gently.

"See you around, Riley," he whispered. With that, he walked out of the room, and out of her life. Yet another person, gone. She watched as Peter and John trudged down the hospital hallway, and around the corner. When they were gone, Emily returned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I guess," Riley said with a shrug. Emily climbed into the bed with Riley, and held her tightly, as Riley cried. After a little while, Emily realized that Riley had fallen asleep. Emily dozed off too, and for the first time, they both felt safe, sleeping.

**an: we're not done! not yet! more chapters to come! so review! and i'll update soon! :**


	12. Chapter 11

**an: wow. who is this kid that updates her story so soon after i put out a chapter? i'm impressed with myself. sorry for such gaps btw. chapters. it kills me. but school is kicking my life in the face. :) so this chapter is really fluffy i would say. but its cute. and i like it.**

**but anywho, i appreciate your constant support, reviews, favorites, story alerts, everything is amazing. so R&R and enjooooiiii!**

"Hey," JJ whispered,walking into the hospital room with two cups of coffee. Emily had woken up about an hour prior, and had decided to stay in the hospital bed and watch Riley sleep.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She graciously accepted the coffee from JJ.

"How are you?" JJ asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Good. I missed her," Emily murmured, stroking Riley's hair gently.

"I know you did. And she missed you," JJ said quietly.

"Which is funny because I was with her this whole time," Emily said bitterly. It wasn't actually funny, though. In fact, it really killed Emily that she had hurt her daughter so much.

"I know. But you weren't yourself. And she missed that. She missed you. She needed you, Em," JJ said. She wasn't accusing her of anything. Just pointing it out.

"And I'll do anything I can to make it up to her," she said quietly. She continued to stroke the side of Riley's face. They sat in silence and drank their coffees. Riley's eyes slowly open.

"Mom?" She asked. Emily nodded and put down her coffee on the side table.

"Hey, babe," Emily said quietly. She kissed Riley on the forehead.

"Did you sleep in here?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing her eyes with her free hand

"Yeah," Emily said with a smile.

"You're pregnant, mom, that's gotta be bad for your back," Riley pointed out.

"Being with you made it worth it," Emily said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Riley said.

"Hey it's early. We don't need to talk about this now," Emily said shaking her head.

"Yeah we do. I'm sorry for shooting him. For all of this happening in the first place. And I'm sorry for yelling at you about it all. It wasn't your fault, and that wasn't fair," Riley said.

"I'm sorry you had to shoot him. I'm sorry I couldn't do it first…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Emily murmured.

"Stop. You did protect me. Because it's over," Riley said. She hugged her mother tightly, and rested in her arms in silence.

"Where's Declan, Jay?" Emily asked after a few minutes. Oh yeah, she had another child.

"He cameo the hotel with me last night. He came in to give you a hug but you were already asleep. He's with Derek in the waiting room now. Early this morning the nurse told me that Riley looks good and she's cleared to go. She can fly, she can drive…well she can't but someone can drive her," JJ joked

. "No more gun handling for a while, though," a man said. They turned to see Hotch leaning against the door.

"Hi, Hotch," Riley said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I could shoot another terrorist," Riley joked with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think you're shut off for now," Emily said. She maneuvered her way out of the hospital bed.

"Why don't you two deal with yourselves," JJ said with a smirk, "And I'll see about getting us a flight home."

"Sounds great," Emily said graciously. JJ walked over and kissed Riley on the forehead.

"Man did I miss you," JJ told her.

"I missed you, too," Riley said, hugging her briefly.

"And I most certainly missed you, too, so don't feel left out," JJ teased, hugging Emily.

"I sort of missed you," Emily teased. She saw Hotch still leaning against the door frame, with that smirk.

"Yeah you did," JJ teased back. As she exited, she grabbed Hotch's hand and pulled him out the door.

"You gonna watch them change?" She teased.

"Oh…uhm," Hotch coughed awkwardly.

"And I thought you were smooth," Emily heard them saying as they moved down the hall.

"Your clothes are in this bag," Emily said, "C'mere and let me help you."

"Ok," Riley said hesitantly. She wanted to do it herself, but she realized she couldn't. So she then graciously accepted her mother's help. She had missed her mother.

**.oOo.**

"Ready?" Emily asked, taking Riley's hand with her left hand and Declan's with her right. They stood on the steps of the plane. Hotch had persuaded Strauss to allow them the jet. Emily and Riley were the last two to board.

"I…yeah," Riley said sighing.

"Definitely," Declan nodded. They walked up the stairs with Emily.

"Come sit with me," JJ requested. She was sitting on the couch, leaving them all space.

"Naw, the little man wants to sit with the bros," Derek teased.

"Declan, who are you going to choose?" Reid asked with a grin.

"Dec?" Emily asked, feigning hurt.

"Sorry, mom, bros before h…girls," Declan said, biting his lip and turning red.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Be thankful you stopped yourself mister, or you'd be sitting on that tarmac alone," Emily said shaking her head. Declan quickly ran to Hotch and Derek, who were dying of laughter. Rossi had his head in his hands, and Reid was confused. Typical.

"Ok, just us girls then," Emily laughed. JJ slid over more, and Riley and Emily sat next to her. The three of them snuggled up together.

"I missed my girls," JJ admitted.

"We missed you, too," Riley whispered. The three of them held each other and drifted to sleep.

**.oOo.**

"Hey ladies," a voice whispered. Riley's eyes fluttered open to see Derek.

"Hey," Riley croaked out, clearing her throat. JJ sat up next.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"We're here," he chuckled, "Wake your mom up," he told Riley.

"Why me?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Cause she's a bitch in the morning, and I don't think that I deserve to face that first thing," Derek said with a shrug and another laugh.

"Not it!" JJ said quickly.

"You guys suck," Riley told them with a wink, "Mom…mommy wake up," she shook her mother.

"Fuck," Emily grumbled. Riley laughed.

"We're here," she said.

"Great. Finally. I want to see…my cat," Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"You don't to spend time with me?" Riley asked, feigning hurt.

"Kid I've been with you this WHOLE time," Emily said rolling her eyes. Derek and JJ were getting off the plane as Emily stood.

"Where's the other one?" She asked, looking around for Declan. Riley smiled.

"Hotch has him. No worries," Riley said laughing.

Then Emily smiled, and looked at Riley seriously.

"Mom…don't," Riley began.

"No, I'm going to," Emily said shaking her head. Riley sighed and let her mom talk.

"I just want you to know how proud I am for everything you did. You stuck through this even when I was a complete moron. You kept Declan safe. And you saved us," Emily said, "I love you, hon." Emily hugged Riley tightly.

"Mom, it's kicking," Riley whispered, feeling the baby.

"All the time," Emily said laughing, letting go of Riley.

"When can we go see if it's a boy or girl. I _really _want to know," Riley exclaimed.

"How about this weekend?" Emily suggested.

"Fine," Riley settled.

"Ok, let's go find the boy and take him home," Emily said.

"Let's," Riley said, taking her mom's hand. They walked off the plane hand and hand, and walked together into the BAU, where the team and Declan were waiting.

"Emily Prentiss!" A voice exclaimed. Running towards her was Penelope.

"Hey, Penelope," Emily said with a chuckle. She was bombarded by Garcia's hug.

"I've missed you kitten!" She cried.

"I missed you too," Emily said.

"And where is that little girl?" Garcia asked spinning around to see Riley waving.

"My sweets," Garcia exclaimed, hugging Riley, careful for her arm.

"Hey, Garcia," Riley murmured, squished by Garcia's firm hug.

"And the boy," Garcia said, welcoming Declan with open arms.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Well, you must be exhausted," Emily said to Declan, who nodded meekly.

"Well then let's go home," Emily decided. Everyone agreed. They all hugged and as they began to disperse, Emily stopped them.

"Wait guys," she began, "I just wanted to say….thank you. Without you all, we probably wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry for everything. Faking my death, running away with Ian, not contacting you all…but I appreciate everything you all did," She said, tears forming. Everyone got together for a cliche group hug, but it was warm and meant the world to all of them.

"How about everyone comes over to my house tomorrow if you're feeling up to it? Swimming, barbecuing, the whole nine yards?" Rossi suggested.

"I'd say that sounds good. Strauss had already mentioned to me giving us all a week off," Hotch piped up.

"Thank god," Derek said.

"You're welcome," Hotch said with a grin.

"Alright, well I'm going home, guys," Reid said.

"I second that," Derek said, following Reid.

"Hold up, chocolate thunder, I'm coming, too," Garcia agreed following them.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Rossi said, kissing Emily on the cheek, squeezing Riley's hand, and ruffling Declan's hair. Now Emily, Declan, Riley, Hotch and JJ were left.

"Thank you both," Emily said, taking a step forward, as Riley sat and messed with Declan's hair.

"Em, we would do it again if we had to," JJ told her. She hugged her tightly.

"Over and over, and we wouldn't have it any other way," Hotch told her. He hugged her, too.

"You should get going. Where's Jack tonight?" Emily asked.

"He's with Beth," Hotch said, biting his lip.

"He's with the girlfriend? Wow, Hotch. Look at you," JJ teased.

"Goodbye, ladies," he said with a wink. He gave a quick hug to his best friend, another hug for Emily and Riley, and a high five to Declan.

"Bye Hotch," they both said simultaneously, chuckling.

"JJ, seriously," Emily began.

"Stop thanking me, Em. I would do it again in a heart beat," JJ said, "Em, I lost my sister once. I couldn't bear to lose another," she whispered, "I would do anything for you to make sure you were safe." She hugged Emily again and this time they both cried.

After a few minutes they broke away and wiped their eyes.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Emily said. Riley gave JJ a hug.

"Thank you JJ. For picking up when I called," Riley murmured in her ear as she let go of JJ. When she released, she saw more tears in her eyes.

"Riles, you're like a daughter to me, honey, and I would do absolutely anything for you," JJ said.

"I love you, Jayje," Riley told JJ.

"I love you too, sweetheart," JJ said nodding.

"Bye, Declan. See you tomorrow?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Yes," Declan said with a smile. He hugged JJ, and then the four of them walked out together to their car.

**.oOo.**

Riley, Emily and Declan got out of Emily's Prius in Dave's driveway. Hotch and Jack were just arriving, too. As they walked to the front door together, Declan was introduced to Jack, and they became fast friends.

"Hi, Dave," Emily greeted as Dave opened the door. He kissed her on the cheek and greeted them, inviting them in. JJ, Will and Henry, Penelope and her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, Derek and his date Jordan Todd and Spencer and his date Ashley Seaver, a cadet who had worked a few cases with the team while Emily was 'dead', were already all there.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Derek asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Can we?" Declan and Jack asked Emily and Hotch.

"Oh I guess," Emily said with a shrug.

"Yes!" They exclaimed as they both ran up to him and began taking off their shirts, their swimming trunks already on.

"Let's go!" They exclaimed.

"Derek," Jordan said with a smile, "Remember who's the grown up," she warned. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That would be….you," he said with a shrug, before jumping into the pool, splashing Jordan.

"If you weren't so incredibly handsome, you would be in sooooo much trouble," Jordan teased with a smirk.

"Good thing I am!" he said with a shrug.

JJ and Jordan walked up to greet Emily and Riley. After Jordan was introduced to Riley, they all found places to lie down and talk. JJ and Riley sat next to each other, and Jordan and Emily, as they all caught up with each other.

Ashley was talking with Hotch about possible job options, and Will was watching Henry play with Derek's dog, Clooney, while he and Rossi grilled.

Kevin and Garcia were in their own little world, flirting and joking.

"Mommy," Henry said, tugging on his mother's leg.

"Yeah, baby?" She asked.

"You and Ri come swim?" He asked hopefully.

"Riley?" JJ asked.

"I'll sit on the side, gotta keep this dry," Riley said nodding at her cast.

"Mom, you two coming?" Riley asked.

"I think we'll stay here in the sun, but you two have fun," Emily said with a smile. Riley pulled off her teeshirt, revealing her cute red bikini, along with a few bruises and cuts.

"Oh my god," Emily said, her jaw dropping.

"What? Are they that bad?" Riley exclaimed worriedly, suddenly self conscious about her battle wounds.

"No not that," Emily said rolling her eyes. Emily pulled of her tee shirt. Matching red bikinis.

"Red's a Prentiss color. I told you," JJ said, laughing.

"Still rocking a bikini, I see?" Derek called out at Emily.

"Damn right and looking pretty good," She said with a shrug. Derek laughed, and threw the water football to Reid.

"Hey pretty boy, you comin' in?" He asked.

"Sure," Reid said with a grin. It was a really light atmosphere, considering all that had happened, but it was much appreciated and needed by the whole group.

Riley and JJ each took Henry by the hand and led him into the water, with his floaties on. He splashed, and Riley and JJ laughed with each other.

"God, I missed you," Riley said, hugging JJ.

"I missed you, too," JJ said, hugging Riley, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kiss for me too Momma?" Henry asked, clearly shocked that he didn't get one too.

"Of course! Where are my manners?" She teased with a wink, kissing her son. The group continued to play, laugh, joke, and eat the rest of the afternoon. It felt like old times, as if nothing bad had happened, as if nothing had gone wrong.

**.oOo.**

A few days later, on Saturday, as promised, Emily had made an appointment with her doctor, so they were going to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy.

Emily had asked if Riley and JJ would, which they obviously would. She had asked them to stay in the room with her, while the doctor ran his tests.

"Well, Agent Prentiss," the doctor said, walking in with a chart, "Everything is looking very good. The baby is healthy and doing well," he said with a smile, "and you said you wanted to know the sex of your baby?" he asked.

"Please," she nodded with a grin.

"Well, Agent Prentiss, you are having a…" the doctor began pausing for affect, as JJ, Riley and Emily were on the edge of their seats dying to know.

**wow aren't i a bitch. you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out boy or girl. (: tehe. you love me. review please. love ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n: hi there. hey look….new chapter. read. review. enjoy. repeat. :) sorry this is such a short update, but i haven't updated in like a bajillion years cuz of finals so i wanted to give you all something.**

**warning; self harm mention**

_"Well, Agent Prentiss," the doctor said, walking in with a chart, "Everything is looking very good. The baby is healthy and doing well," he said with a smile, "and you said you wanted to know the sex of your baby?" he asked._

_ "Please," she nodded with a grin._

_ "Well, Agent Prentiss, you are having a…" the doctor began pausing for affect, as JJ, Riley and Emily were on the edge of their seats dying to know._

"You're having a girl," the doctor said with a smile, "Congratulations," he said, and then turned to Riley, "You'll make a great big sister," and then he turned back to Emily and JJ, "and you two will make great parents," he said grinning.

"Oh no, we're just friends!" JJ exclaimed.

"That's what they all say. I'm ok with it, don't worry. I have a few same sex couples for patients. I completely support it," he said obliviously, with a smile, "any ways, I'll get your paper work taken care of and I'll be back shortly." With that, he exited the room, leaving JJ completely red and flustered, Riley laughing hysterically, and Emily in her own world, shedding tears of joy. As he exited the room, they heard him mutter, "hell of a lot of estrogen is gonna be going on in that house."

"Do we," JJ began, "Are we," she tried again.

"Apparently you guys just scream lesbian," Riley said laughing.

"If I was a lesbian, I guess I would pick Emily first. Em, would you pick me?" JJ said chuckling.

"Guys….I'm having a baby," she murmured.

"Oh my god, mom," Riley said rolling her eyes.

"C'mere Riley," Emily requested. So Riley stood and went to her mother's side. She hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you mom," Riley said with a chuckle.

"Was I this bad when I was pregnant?" JJ asked with a grin.

"You were worse," Emily said, wiping away her tears, "Anyways, let's get home. I want to spend some quality time with you and Declan," she said looking at Riley.

"Sounds good. I'll go deal with the paper work," JJ offered.

"Thank you," Emily replied graciously. JJ knew how much Emily hated any kind of paperwork. JJ left the room, leaving Riley and Emily alone. Riley sat in the chair JJ had been occupying previously, and stared at her hands, as she played with her fingers.

"Riles?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, mom?" Riley said, looking up slowly.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked quietly.

"With what?" Riley asked confused.

"Me…being pregnant?" Emily said. Riley nodded.

"Yeah." And that was it.

"Why?" Emily asked, still skeptical.

"Because it makes you happy. And I'd rather you be happy," Riley said with a shrug.

**.oOo.**

"Declan, we're home," Emily called. The young boy ran to the door and threw his arms around Emily.

"Hey, buddy," she said softly.

"Hi…mom," he whispered. Emily smiled.

"How was your day with Uncle Derek?" she asked with a smile when he had let go of her.

"Good. He's sleeping on the couch," Declan said with a shrug. He skipped back into the living room, and resumed his place on the couch, and turned the tv back on.

"Derek," Emily whispered gently in his ear, "Wake up." She shook him gently. He didn't budge.

"Dec, get me a cup of ice?" Emily asked with a wink, and with those words, Derek woke and fell of the couch.

"No need! We're good," he said, his hands up in attack mode.

"Gonna beat up a pregnant lady? She gets grouchy," Riley warned as she walked through the living room with a wink.

"Believe me. I know," He said with a laugh.

"Declan did Derek feed you?" Emily said with a smile.

"Lunch. We had Mac n Cheese," he said grinning happily.

"Are you hungry for dinner now? It's 5:30," Emily told him.

"Ok! Can we get pizza?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Emily said, "But only if I get a hug," she said with her hands on her hips.

He hugged her tightly, "There we go," Emily said chuckling.

"Em, get off your feet, your 6 months pregnant, for Christ's sakes!" Derek said.

"Derek I'm fine!" Emily said stubbornly, but she was no match for Derek Morgan's stubbornness. He took her by the hand and led her to the couch.

"Cheese, Declan?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Em, any weird cravings for you?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Pickles?" She asked sheepishly, biting her lip.

"You got it," Derek nodded.

"Riles, can you show Derek where the take out menus are?" Emily asked. Riley nodded and led Derek into the kitchen, and found him a menu.

Derek dialed and was put on hold.

"So you and your mom all good again?" He asked, as Riley hopped up onto a stool at the counter.

"Yeah I guess so," Riley said shrugging, "LIke nothing ever happened."

"But something did happen," He reminded her.

"I know," She sighed, "But I _want_ things to go back to normal. So I'll do whatever it takes. And if that means ignoring and forgetting everything that happened, then I'll do it," She said.

"Riley," he began, but was cut of by the pizza man on the other line. He sighed, and while he ordered, Riley left the room, to avoided more confrontation.

She just wanted life to go on, and she wanted to forget.

After dinner was over, Derek left. Emily put Declan to bed and then came into Riley's room. Riley was sitting quietly on her bed with the lights off.

"Hey," Emily whispered.

"Hi," Riley said quietly.

"You ok? You were really quiet at dinner…" Emily said.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired," she said quietly.

"Alright well…I love you," Emily said.

"Night," Riley said. Emily stared at her for a moment, and then left. Riley fell asleep soon after that.

_'As soon as she gives birth, she's dead…you know that right?' Ian told her, 'and so are you,' he said with a devilish grin. He came at her with a knife._

Riley shot up and her eyes flashed open. She was breathing heavily. She had been getting nightmares for the past few nights, but that by far hit too close to home.

"I just want to forget," she whimpered as she jumped out of her bed. She tiptoed down stairs, and into the kitchen. She flipped on a light and opened the cabinet with the liquor in it. She settled for a bottle of Jack Daniels. She pulled the scissors out of the drawer, and popped the bottle open.

She began sipping.

"I just want to forget it all," she cried to herself, as she sipped the bottle. She was sure she had gone through about half of it, though she couldn't tell, because everything was getting blurry. She looked down at her lap and saw the blood, and the scissors were at her side. She wasn't sure exactly when she had cut herself, but it didn't matter now.

She saw a flash. Someone flipped the light on. It was Declan.

"Declan, go away," she slurred.

"MOM!" Declan screamed and ran up the stairs.

"No Dec," Riley called weakly. Emily came down the stairs, as quick as she could and into the kitchen. Declan was crying.

"Jesus Christ, Riley, what did you do?" Emily exclaimed, tears beginning to pool, "Call 9-1-1, Dec," Emily commanded. She grabbed a kitchen towel, a knelt next to Riley, as she heard Declan talking in the background. She began putting pressure on Riley's wounds.

"Riley, what were you thinking?" Emily cried as she saw the half empty bottle of liquor next to the scissors, lying on its side.

"I just wanted to forget," she slurred, as her eyes started to close.

"God damnit, Riley, stay with me!" Emily exclaimed. She put more pressure on Riley's wrists, "no, no. I'm not going to lose you!"

"Stop mom," Riley begged, her eyes fluttering.

"NO RILEY!" Emily screamed.

**.oOo.**

**a/n; cliiiiiif hanger. :) hope you liked. review**


	14. Chapter 13

** a/n: hi guys! omg the support && reviews I got for the last chapter was absolutely amazing and super unexpected! i totally thought the chapter was awful because i kind of threw it together so that you guys would have something, but i totally appreciate everything! i hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**read and review and enjoy!**

**love, kaitlin**

"Emily!" JJ exclaimed and rushed into the waiting room of the hospital. Emily looked up and JJ saw that Emily's eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying. Declan was sleeping on a row of chairs lined up. She rushed into Emily's arms, "Oh, honey," she murmured and took Emily into her own arms. Emily looked stoic, as if feeling any emotion was impossible at that point. Not in front of anyone, anyways.

"Shh, it's ok, Emmy," JJ murmured, petting her dark hair, and kissing the top of Emily's head.

"God, JJ, there was so much blood, and she drank half my bottle Jack. Whiskey, Jen!" Emily whispered, as to not wake Declan.

"Shh, I know. It's ok to cry, Em, especially in front of me. It's just me," JJ whispered, and then Emily cracked, and sobbed into JJ's chest.

"And poor Declan, he found her…. he looked….he was so scared. God, he shouldn't have seen that. His dad is gone, and now this. Fuck, Jay this is _all_ my fault," Emily whispered.

"Stop it. Do not do that Emily Prentiss. This is not your fault," JJ said firmly. Emily shook her head and pulled away from JJ. She wiped her eyes furiously, until there were no tears visible.

"Hey," JJ said as she saw Hotch and Derek walk in the room.

"Emily, I need to talk to you," Derek said urgently. Emily bit her lip and nodded. She stood, and walked silently out into the hall.

"Em, it's about Riley," Derek said quietly.

"What…about her?" Emily said, her voice cracking. Then Derek recounted his earlier conversation with Riley.

_ "So you and your mom all good again?" He asked, as Riley hopped up onto a stool at the counter._

_ "Yeah I guess so," Riley said shrugging, "LIke nothing ever happened."_

_ "But something did happen," He reminded her. _

_ "I know," She sighed, "But I want things to go back to normal. So I'll do whatever it takes. And if that means ignoring and forgetting everything that happened, then I'll do it," She said._

"Em, I had no idea.." Derek began.

"Stop…it's my fault. Not yours. She was just trying to make it normal. And I did nothing to help her. God, I fucked up so bad," Emily curtly.

"Emily, if I had-" Derek began, but was cut off by JJ.

"Em, the doctor is here," JJ said. Emily nodded and left Derek in the hall way.

"Fuck," he muttered and punched a wall.

**.oOo.**

"Now we're going to keep her here for a while. She'll be on suicide watch, and when she heals up a bit more, we are going to have her talk to a therapist," The doctor explained.

"Fine, that's all fine. I just need to see her!" Emily muttered impatiently.

"I understand, Agent Prentiss, but right now, you need to understand, Riley is in a very fragile state and-" The doctor explained, but Emily cut him off.

"You think I don't know that my daughter is in a FRAGILE state? She tried to fucking kill herself! CLEARLY there's more to it then a FRAGILE state! God damnit I'm a profiler with the BEHAVIOR ANALYSIS UNIT! I know what a FRAGILE state is and I know what's worse! And right now-" Emily was now shouting at the doctor.

"Emily, stop!" JJ said grabbing onto her friend, who was now shaking as sobs wracked her body.

"Aaron," JJ motioned to him and he went out into the hall with the doctor, where they would finish talking.

"Where's Declan?" Emily asked after a few moments of crying.

"He's in the waiting room. C'mon," JJ said, leading Emily into the room. Declan moaned when he heard them come in. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom?" He asked, wide eyed with panic when he saw she was crying.

"C'mere, baby," she pleaded and she took him into her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm going to go see Hotch and the doctor. I'll be back, Em," JJ promised.

Emily nodded meekly, "tell him i'm sorry," she requested.

"I will. You're ok, Em," JJ said gently. Emily nodded and held Declan a little tighter as JJ walked away.

**.oOo.**

"So what you're saying is that this is Emily's fault?" Derek asked the doctor.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying, right now, Riley is blaming Emily…so I don't think Riley seeing her right now is the best idea," the doctor explained. "The therapist talked to her for a few minutes, and told me this, and this is what we think is best," The doctor said.

"Does she want to see any one?" JJ asked.

"She wants to see her brother, Declan," the doctor said.

"Is that a good idea? For Declan…he saw her first," Hotch explained.

"Yes, she told us. That's why she wants to see him," the doctor said nodding.

"To apologize?" Derek asked.

"Most likely," he said nodding.

"Ok," JJ said nodding, "I'll go get him." They watched JJ take a deep breathe and enter the waiting room. They saw from the window Emily's shocked and pained looked, and Declan's fear. Emily reluctantly let go of Declan's hand and he followed JJ into the hall.

"Declan, is it ok if we take you to see Declan?" A new woman asked. The therapist, JJ assumed. She had a sincere and kind face.

"Ok," he said quietly, "JJ," he whispered, "will you come with me?"

"I can walk you there, but Riley might not want to see me, bud," JJ whispered.

"Ok," he nodded. He took her hand and they walked to Riley's room.

**.oOo.**

"Riley, Declan's here," The therapist whispered.

"Riley, can JJ come in with me," Declan requested quietly. Riley pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Dec," she whispered, "c'mere," she begged. He nodded and let go of JJ's hand, and she leaned against the door frame. Declan walked to the side of Riley's bed, but kept a few inches from her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, not looking at her.

"Hey, this isn't your fault…it's all mine. I was being stupid and selfish. _I'm _sorry, that you had to see that," she told him. He nodded, but still didn't look at her.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me or anything…It's just me," Riley whispered, tears forming. Declan cautiously lifted his arms, and when he received Riley's approval, he hugged her tightly, and cried a little. JJ's heart shattered when he heard the two crying together.

"He scared me too Riley…and I heard him hitting you one time," Declan whispered.

"Oh shit, bud, I'm so sorry you heard all that," Riley told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell, but I didn't want him to do worse…I went into the basement..and there were so many guns," Declan murmured.

"I know, buddy. I know," Riley said. She slid over in her bed, and allowed Declan to lie with her. The two of them held each other until Declan fell asleep, soon followed by Riley.

**.oOo.**

"Hey," JJ murmured walking into the waiting room, where Emily said quietly. She nodded, but said nothing.

"Declan's asleep with Riley," JJ said. Emily again nodded, but remained silent.

"Go home, now, Jennifer," Emily whispered. JJ bit her lip and nodded.

"No," she said firmly, "You're not gonna wall me up and compartmentalize. We are past that. We've been past that for years," JJ reminded her, "now tell me what's running through your head," she requested.

"Stop it. Go home and see Henry and Will," Emily said firmly.

"God damn, Emily! You stop!" JJ exclaimed, growing frustrated.

"I want you to take her! OK? There, I said it!" Emily cried out. JJ shrunk, at those words.

"What?" She asked, disgusted.

"It's not like I don't want her…I just…she hates me. She's disgusted just looking at me, and with this baby, I just feel….that for her sake, it would be better. That's probably what she wants," Emily whispered, brushing the tears away. Tears were forming in JJ's eyes, too.

"That's not what she wants at all. She just wants life to back to the way it was. With you, Emily," JJ whispered, "_you."_

"We'll talk to her about it later…" Emily said sadly, "I need some air," she said standing, and she walked out of the waiting room, past Derek and Hotch and down the hall, leaving JJ alone


	15. Chapter 14

**an: i hope you guys are enjoying this story! I really appreciate all the support.**

**Read review enjoy :) love you all!**

"Knock, knock," JJ whispered. She stood leaning against the door to Riley's room.

"Hi JJ!" Declan said with a grin.

"Hey buddy. If you hop on out to the waiting room, Derek and Hotch are there. One of them can take you to get some breakfast," JJ suggested.

"Ok!" Declan agreed. He hopped out of the bed and hugged JJ quickly and then ran out.

"Hi," Riley murmured when Declan was gone.

"Hey," JJ said with a small grin, "How are you doing?"

"I"m ok," Riley whispered. JJ walked closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Riley said in a tiny voice.

"I know," JJ said nodding. She pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed.

"My sister…killed herself when I was eleven, Riley," JJ said quietly. Riley was quiet. "And all I kept wondering was if it was my fault, if there was anything I could have done to stop it," JJ explained.

"JJ, I'm so sorry," Riley said, with tears in her eyes.

"We'll get through this," JJ promised, "What ever is going on…we'll fix it." JJ bent over and Riley tightly.

"Where's my mom?" Riley asked after a moment.

"She walked away from me a few hours ago…said she needed some air," JJ said quietly, " I haven't seen her all morning."

"Find her," Riley requested.

"Of course," JJ nodded. She stood.

"Wait," Riley said, grabbing her hand. JJ turned around shocked.

"Thank you, JJ," Riley said quietly.

"Always," JJ said nodding. She hugged Riley again. She let go and left the room.

**.oOo.**

"Em," A strong voice said. Emily turned around. It was Derek.

"Hey," She said with a small smile. A pain shot through her stomach. She grabbed onto her stomach subtly. Derek didn't notice.

"Hey princess, how are you?" Derek asked.

"I miss my daughter," Emily said looking away, feeling the pain pass.

"I know," he said, "C'mon, let's get you some food, and then you can go see Riley," Derek suggested, but Emily refused.

"I want to see her now," Emily pleaded, she bit her lip as the pain shot through her stomach again, determined not to let Derek see.

"You need food, Em," Derek said.

"Fine," Emily nodded reluctantly.

**.oOo.**

"Hello, again, Riley," the doctor said, stepping into her room.

"Hey," Riley said with a slight wave, and a sass to her voice.

"Your mom wants to see you," the doctor said.

"I want to…she can come in," Riley said nodding.

"You sure?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, it's all good," Riley nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get her," the doctor said, and he walked out of the room. Riley sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey," Emily said gently, as she walked into the room.

"Hi," Riley said curtly.

"Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Gettin' right into it, aren't you?" Riley said bitterly.

"Riles, c'mon. I just want to talk," Emily pleaded.

"Fine. So talk," Riley said.

"I want to know what you were thinking when you were doing this to yourself?" Emily said firmly.

"I was thinking," Riley began and stopped.

"What? What were you thinking?" Emily cried.

"I was thinking THAT I MISSED YOU! Ok?" Riley shouted in tears.

"I'm _right_ here, babe. I'm not going _anywhere,_" Emily said.

"Yeah but you're not _right _here," She said angrily, "You're in your own little world, with Ian, and Declan and your baby. Did you forget that _I _came first? Did you forget about me?" She cried out.

"Riley I haven't forgotten you. I can't. You're my little girl, my best friend, my baby," Emily explained, but Riley wasn't listening.

"You were NOT there for me in Italy! You could have faked it with Ian and still have checked on me, held me when I cried. You didn't have to get pregnant! You could've done a lot of things different! So what the hell, mom?" Riley screamed.

"I KNOW!" Emily yelled, exasperated, "I know i fucked up. I got it!" Emily shouted, feeling the pain shooting through her stomach. It was worse than the first, causing her to wince.

"Mom?" Riley asked, as she saw her mother double over in pain.

"I'm fine," Emily lied, biting her lip.

"JJ!" Riley screamed. Hearing her name, JJ ran into the room, followed by Declan.

"What's going-" She began, but saw Emily.

"Em, baby, what's wrong?" JJ asked, kneeling over to help Emily.

"Nothing, I just…my stomach," Emily explained.

"Declan, go get a doctor," JJ commanded, and turned to Emily, "Breathe, Emily, just breathe. How far apart have these pains been?" JJ asked.

"About…ten minutes apart in the last hour or so," She admitted, "And this one is a lot worse then the others."

"Em, I think you're in labor, honey," JJ said.

"What? No. No way because I have almost another month! I haven't gotten a bag ready! Or the nursery. I haven't even thought about fucking names!" Emily exclaimed.

"We'll get there," JJ said, helping Emily stand. Riley pulled the IV out of her hand, "Fuck," she muttered. She climbed out of the bed, careful of her bandages.

"Riley what are you doing?" Emily asked, through clenched teeth.

"Shut up," Riley told her, as she put on a pants, and took off her hospital gown and put on a shirt that was sitting on the chair, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Riley," Emily began, "Where is that god damned doctor?" Emily yelled.

"Right here, with a wheel chair!" The doctor said, and he and JJ helped Emily sit.

"Riley get back in that bed," Emily commanded.

"No," Riley shook her head, "Let's go!" She said fiercely. The doctor began wheeling Emily down, with JJ following close behind.

Emily was going to have her baby


	16. Chapter 15

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**a/n: lol emily is in labor…so i have absolutely no idea how this whole birthing situation works, lol….so i'm just going with the flow. k woo! also, i don't think i write this fluffy stuff too well, but i'm trying...**

**Ok? just thought you should know. lots of love. read review. enjoy!**

**~kaitlin**

"Heard anything?" Derek asked, rushing into the waiting room.

"Plenty of swear words…mom is loud. You can hear them through the door," Riley said pointing to the door, where on the other side, Emily was in labor, "But nothing about her progress," Riley said with a shrug.

"You should get back to your hospital room," He suggested gently, "JJ is in there with her. She'll be okay," he reminded her.

"No," Riley said shaking her head sitting down. Hotch and Declan walked in.

"Penelope, Reid and Dave are on there way," Hotch announced.

"Dec, come sit with me," Riley requested. He snuggled into her lap.

"You're just as stubborn as your mom, you know that?" Derek asked.

"Well," she said shrugging, "I learned from the best."

"That you did, kid," He said, nodding in agreement.

**.oOo.**

"Riley?" A voice called out. Riley was asleep in a chair. Derek shook her gently. Declan climbed off Riley's lap, and ran to hug JJ.

"Riley," The voice, JJ, said softly. Riley rubbed her eyes.

"Jayje," She greeted with a smile.

"You and Declan want to meet your little sister?" JJ said quietly. Riley shot up.

"Yes," Riley said excitedly, "Derek? You coming?" Riley asked.

"Yeah let's go," Derek nodded in agreement. They walked together quietly into Emily's hospital room.

"Mom," Riley murmured.

"Riley, Declan, this is your new sister," Emily began, kissing her baby's forehead, and grinning at JJ, "Meet Jennifer Marie Prentiss." At the sound of Jennifer, JJ squealed with joy.

"I named her Jennifer, because JJ, you are my best friend, my sister, and with out you, I don't know how Riley and I would have gotten by," Emily explained.

"Emily," JJ squealed excitedly.

"Do you want to hold her, Riles?" Emily asked.

"Uh…." Riley was hesitant, "Ok," she nodded. She took the baby.

"She's beautiful," Riley whispered, stroking the baby's dark hair.

"Me next me next!" Declan proclaimed.

"Of course, honey, but first I want a kiss!" Emily demanded. Declan rolled his eyes, but hugged and kissed Emily's cheek.

"JJ, Derek I want to ask you something, before everyone floods in," Emily requested, while Riley helped Declan hold Jennifer.

"What is it, princess?" Derek asked.

"Will you be Jennifer's godparents?" Emily asked sheepishly.

"Oh Em, of course," JJ nodded, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Absolutely, princess," Derek nodded. Derek moved to Riley.

"Oh, that baby is smiling, because she is looking at Derek Morgan," Derek said giving a cheeky grin.

"I doubt that," Riley said, handing the baby off to Derek, still in awe, as was Declan.

"Jay," Emily whispered.

"Yeah, Em?" JJ asked, kneeling next to her.

"Seriously, thank you…for everything," Emily murmured.

"Thank you, Em," JJ whispered.

"What for?" Emily asked.

"For coming to me that night when you came home from Italy. For not walling me up. For letting me be a part of Riley's life…for letting me be a part of Jennifer's," JJ said quietly.

"I love you, Jayje," Emily said, wrapping her arms around JJ's neck and hugging her.

"I love you, too, Em," JJ said, returning the hug. Both women had tears in her eyes as they pulled away. They laughed at each other.

Beep. "Oh, Hotch just texted me! The rest of the team is here!" JJ exclaimed, "Can I send them in?" She asked.

"Definitely," Emily said nodding with a grin. JJ went out to get the rest of the team. Derek and Declan were still playing with Jennifer.

"Riley," Emily called quietly. Riley sighed and walked over to Emily.

"I don't want to talk about this now," Riley said shaking her head.

"I know you don't…and we can talk later. I want to talk later. But right now, I just want you to know, that I love you. So much," Emily said, as a few tears welled in her eyes.

"We'll talk later," Riley said nodding. There was a pang in Emily's heart when Riley didn't return the 'I love you'. There was clearly more to Riley's suicide attempt then what was on the outside. Her daughter was truly hurting. Emily knew she had to fix that.

"Why Marie?" Riley asked quietly, not looking at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked, looking up.

"Why is her middle name Marie?" Riley asked a little louder.

"Oh…it's because…" Emily began, but was interrupted by Garcia's squeals, and Rossi and Reid's congratulations. Riley left Emily to hug everyone, as they all gathered around the baby and Emily. After congratulating Emily, everyone's attention was on the baby.

"You gonna tell her why it's Marie, Em?" JJ whispered quietly, moving away from all the excitement.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore, JJ," Emily said quietly.

"I know you don't, but that name is a part of you- a part of your past," JJ reminded her.

"I know," Emily said with a huge sigh, "Riley," she called. Riley moved away from the crowd of people to Emily.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Marie…it's because when I first went undercover to live with Ian, my name was Lauren Marie Reynolds. Marie was her middle name," Emily explained.

"Something that reminds you of Ian…" Riley murmured.

"Riley, I'm sorry-" Emily began.

"Don't be…Jennifer is his daughter, too. She'll never know her dad. There should be something for her to remember him by. One day you can explain this all to her, and she'll know that Marie is linked to him," Riley said nodding. She shrugged and walked away.

"JJ, where is she going?" Emily asked nervously as she saw her walk away.

"I'll follow her," JJ said, squeezing Emily's hand gently.

**.oOo.**

JJ followed Riley back to her hospital bed. She was curled up under a blanket crying.

"Riley," JJ murmured.

"I don't want to talk right now, JJ," Riley mumbled from under the covers.

"Riley, I know and your mom knows that what you did, is about something more than what Emily has done. And what Ian has done. So tell me. What's eating at you?" JJ pleaded.

Riley was silent, as she wiped the tears away. She crawled out from under the blankets.

"That little girl is going to grow up with out a dad. Just like me. She's not gonna go to the father daughter dances. Her dad isn't gonna teach her how to ride a bike. Her dad isn't going to take her fishing. And I know all too well what that's like. And it's my fault. And one day, she's going to ask where her dad is. And someone's going to have to say that he's dead because your sister shot him, and your mother had to put a bullet through his head," Riley explained angrily.

"That's what this is about?" JJ asked shocked.

"It's all my fault. And she's going to have to suffer, just like I did. And I never wanted that for anyone," Riley said sadly.

"Riley," JJ murmured, but she didn't know what to say. Instead, she took Riley into her arms and held her tightly, whispering soft words of reassurance in her ears.

"It's gonna be okay, honey," JJ said softly, praying that she was right.


	17. Chapter 16

**a/n: well hello all. here's another chapter. sorry it took so long to update. it was like writers block and then camping fml without wifi. it was awful, guys.**

**Please read review and enjoy. (: okay woo.**

JJ shifted to move. She had been holding onto Riley for at least fifteen minutes now. They had just sat together silently.

"JJ don't go," Riley begged, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears again.

"I won't," JJ whispered. Riley grip on JJ tightened, as if letting JJ go would destroy her.

"I'm just so scared….of everything," Riley whispered.

"I…" JJ wasn't sure what to say. JJ was the media liaison and she was usually so good at talking this out, and using her words to control people and persuade them but at that moment, she didn't know what to say to fix anything.

"You don't have to speak," Riley whispered, as if she had read JJ's mind, "I'm just talking out loud. I'm not looking for answers. There aren't answers," Riley said shaking her head. She snuggled her head into the crook of JJ's neck.

"Hey JJ?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Riles?" JJ replied.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Riley asked.

"No," JJ said pausing, "But I believe that all things done for the sake of love have a reason. Everything will turn out fine," she murmured.

"There's a plan," Riley whispered, "We just…don't know what it is yet, right?"

"Right," JJ agreed, even though she wasn't totally sure.

**.oOo.**

It had been a few weeks since Emily and Riley had returned from the hospital. Riley's wounds were almost healed and physically everything was starting to get back to normal. Emily was always tired because she was constantly up with Jennifer. Being a single parent of a little boy and a teenager was hard enough, but then there was a new born as helped Emily with Jennifer and Declan as much as possible, but she was still feeling uncomfortable in her own home with her mom all the time.

"Riley will you change Jennifer? I need to call JJ…and Hotch," Emily groaned. She looked exhausted.

"Sure," Riley nodded quietly and went took Jennifer out of Emily's arms.

"Dec," Emily called anxiously.

"Right here," he said quietly. She turned around quickly and saw him on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, bud, would you be okay with hanging out with Jack or Henry for a little while today?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah sure. How come?" He asked.

"I just need some time with your sister…we need to talk, you know?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I know," He nodded, "What are you gonna do with Jennifer?" He asked.

"I'm going to see if JJ or Derek will come over and watch her, while Riley and I talk," Emily explained.

"Ok," He nodded. Emily pulled out her phone and called Hotch.

_"Hotchner," he answered._

"Hey, it's Emily," she said with a small smile.

_"Hey how are you?" He asked._

"Exhausted," she groaned, "hey are you busy today?"

_"Just hanging out with Jack and Beth. Why what's going on?" He asked chuckling._

"How do you feel like adopting another boy for the day?" Emily asked.

_"Absolutely. We were going to go to the park and then out for pizza. Declan into that stuff?" Hotch asked laughing._

"That would be perfect, Hotch. Thank you soooo much," Emily exclaimed.

_"I'll swing by in a few to pick him up," Hotch said._

"I owe you," Emily said.

_"An extra stack of paper work once you get back and we'll call it even," Hotch teased._

"Deal," Emily agreed.

_"Bye," he said and hung up. _Emily then called JJ, asking her to come babysit Jennifer. JJ agreed instantly.

**.oOo.**

The door bell rang.

"Declan would you-?" Emily called.

"He left with Hotch a half an hour ago!" Riley called irritated that Emily forgot.

"Can you get it?" Emily called.

"Changing the baby's diaper!" Riley reminded her, rolling her eyes.

"Right, uh, sorry!" Emily called, as she pulled yet another load of laundry out of the wash and loaded it into the dryer.

"I'm sure," Riley muttered under her breath. Emily, frazzled, left to answer the door.

A few minutes later Riley came down stairs and entered the kitchen. She saw JJ bouncing Jennifer on her hip.

"JJ?" Riley asked surprised, as she climbed onto a stool.

"Hey, Riles," JJ said with a smile.

"Not that I don't always love to see you...but why are you here?" Riley asked suspiciously, "And why did you send Declan with Hotch for the afternoon?" She said, beginning to turn to Emily.

"Because you and I need to talk, Riley," Emily said. Riley turned around angrily, not noticing that JJ was walking away with Jennifer, to give the two some privacy.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Riley exclaimed, "Why didn't you ask if we could talk first?"

"Because I'm not asking you anymore. I'm telling you Riley. Because I'm sick of asking you and begging you and trying to work shit out, when you're not willing to say two words to me!" Emily exclaimed.

"No," Riley said shaking her head, "There's nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say," Riley cried, hopping of the stool. She began to walk away when Emily grabbed her hand.

"Then I'll talk, and you'll listen," Emily said firmly, "Riley I know shit went down and that I screwed up, but I'm still your mother and you have to respect that!" Emily exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riley cried.

"What happened is my fault. I take the blame for it all. I should have told you about Ian so much earlier than I did. I shouldn't have left. I should have gone to my team instead of trying to deal with him myself. I should have never let him get to you or Declan. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. I shouldn't have had sex with him. But I did. I can't change what I did. And what I did, gave us a beautiful little girl. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Ian like that, but I did and she's here now and I know you don't like her! I know you have issues and-" Emily said, practically in one big breath, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Did JJ tell you what I told her?" Riley asked quietly.

"What?" Emily asked, taking a breath. After all that and Riley wasn't even mentioning something related?

"Do you know why I have issues with Jennifer?" Riley asked again, and Emily shook her head no.

"It's not because I'm bitter, or I think that she's a mistake or anything like that. I don't resent her. I don't regret her. And I don't hate her. I hate what's happened to her. How she's going to want to know what happened to her father," Riley whispered.

"Oh my god, Riley," Emily murmured. That had never even dawned on Riley.

"Mom," Riley said, using the word 'mom' for the first time in a while, "I shot her dad, and then you put a bullet between his eyes. You _killed_ Jennifer's dad," Riley said, putting it into perspective, "Did that even occur to you?"

"I didn't…I never," Emily stuttered.

"No kidding," Riley said, shaking her head, "Do you think that when she grows up and learns the truth, she will ever love me? Ever want to have a relationship with me? With the girl that killed her dad?"

"Riley…It's just…" Emily was on the verge of tears.

"It's just what, mom?" Riley asked, exasperatedly.

"It's just a mess. I know. But…do you remember what I said to you in Italy?" Emily asked. Riley shrugged.

"That we need to stick together… because we're all we have," Emily whispered.

"You used to be my best friend…not just my mom," Riley whispered, as she wiped a way a few rogue tears.

"And now?" Emily asked.

"It's just not the same. But I want it to go back to the way it was," Riley said.

"Me too," Emily nodded.

"When I…you know," She motioned to her wrists, "I wanted it to go back to normal, and I thought that I had to forget it everything that had happened to do that," she explained, "And now I have these scars and I'll never forget," Riley said quietly.

"Scars remind us where we've been, Riley. They don't have to dictate where we're gonna go," She said, reach for Riley's hand.

"I have scars too, babe," she murmured, lifting up her shirt slightly to let Riley's hand trace the scars on her abdomen from the stake Ian put through her. Riley pulled her hand away as soon as she realized what her mother was doing. Releasing the bottom of her shirt, Emily unbuttoned the flannel and showed her the clover branded into the top of breast, "I have them outside and on the inside."She moved Riley's hand to touch the clover.

"Did it hurt?" Riley murmured, tracing the clover gently. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"The branding...or the shame?"Emily replied, equally quiet. Riley didn't answer. She just stood there looking at the clover.

""I think I just have to come to terms with this all. Say, 'it happened' and then move on," Riley said shrugging.

"That's gonna be hard...not an easy task, so instead of doing it alone, can we move on together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Okay. I think we can," Riley nodded. The stood there awkwardly and quietly for a moment.

"Mom," Riley said quietly.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Will you hug me like you used to…just hold me?" Riley requested, her voice cracking.

"I will. And I won't let go," Emily promised. She wrapped her arms around Riley and Riley held on tightly.

"I really missed you and I'm sorry, mom," Riley whispered into her ear.

"I missed you and I'm sorry, too," Emily whispered back.

"I love you, Riley," Emily said.

"I…love you, too," Riley said, returning the 'i love you' for the first time since Italy


	18. Chapter 17

**a/n oh hi! long time no read….sorry about my absences. i'm sooo busy! but here is the last chapter. Oh my goodness its incredibly short. But here it is! read. review. i'll love you for life.**

**4 Months Later**

"C'mon, mom! C'mon!" Declan exclaimed.

"Shut up, I'm coming," Emily teased, "I am dealing with your sister's pee, unless of course, you'd like to deal with it?"

"Sorry! I'll go get the popcorn!" Declan said quickly, running away. Emily chuckled to herself, as she finished with Jennifer's diaper.

"There you go, sweet heart," Emily whispered to the giddy baby, who was giggling and gurgling, with a cute baby grin on her face.

"You are perfect," Emily murmured, kissing her baby feet, and tiny hands, and her precious forehead. She picked her daughter up, and held her close in her arms for a moment, taking in her scent.

"I love you," Emily whispered to the baby, who replied with a tiny hiccup followed by another giggle.

**.oOo.**

"Can I pick the movie this time?" Declan begged.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Riley teased, "Is it gonna be a good one?"

"Well what's a good one?" Declan countered, "Every movie you pick is full of dirty jokes that mom covers my ears for, or kissing and gross stuff like that!"

"And all your movies are guns and fighting and explosions. Haven't you had enough of that for one child hood?" Riley joked.

"You can never have enough Spiderman and Batman and Superman, Riley," Declan said seriously, "They're awesome."

"How about the Hulk?" Emily called as she walked down the stairs.

"Edward Norton and Liv Tyler hookup and the Hulk smashes things. Can you both live with that?" Emily asked entering the room.

"Deal," Riley and Declan said smiling. Declan put the movie in, and the four of them curled up on the couch together.

**.oOo.**

The movie was half over when Emily realized all of her children were asleep. She smiled at the sight of her baby asleep in her arms, Riley's head on her shoulder and Declan curled up next to Riley.

"I love you guys," Emily whispered to her kids quietly. Then she looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you." She didn't know who it was to. Was to Ian? To God? She didn't know. All that she knew was that she had three beautiful children, who she would never let go of ever again.

**thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much i enjoyed writing it**


End file.
